Angel Eyes
by IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL
Summary: A Spashley Dark Angel - Usual Disclaimer: Don't own SoN - R&R
1. Chapter 1

_I, Ashley Davies, was running away but from what I don't really know, I don't know how it came to this. I sprinted as fast as my feet would carry me, away from all I knew was home, away to where we weren't sure but we knew there had to be something better, something more. I surveyed the landscape as I ran, the full moon rose over the white blanketed expanse of a meadow that had been freshly dusted with snow. Somehow I found it serene, tranquil, almost stilling as my bare feet blasted their way through it. In the distance, I could see a spotlight move across the ground from a helicopter, like a death ray, searching left and right among the trees lighting up the crisp, black night. As the spotlight beam swept the trees nearby I stopped undercover and controlled my breathing deep and regular, as the chopper passed on and the sound faded, I took my chance I raced forward. In just my hospital gown, the bitter cold was starting to sting, my unprotected head felt frozen but I was glad for my buzz cut, long hair would of slowed me down. I powered across the open meadow running for all I'm worth. It was easy I was made and trained for this... _

_Genetically engineered to run like a machine, no stumbling, no wasted motion, my breath trailed behind me in the frigid mountain air, I'd nearly reached the tree line now, I could hear a pack of snowmobiles slashing through the trees, they were close, their engines whining, I ran through the thicket of trees into a clearing where behind logs and tree trunks, several of the others made themselves known to me, I counted eight. Eight other buzz cut, hospital gown wearing kids, my family, had made it out with me. I joined them wordlessly smiling to myself, hiding behind the logs would keep us concealed but only for a moment. We began to plan the rest of our escape, rapidly exchanging hand signals careful not to make any sound. _

_The escape was not my idea. I mean, escape to what? We didn't know there was anything else and I couldn't help but wonder how many had managed to get out and went elsewhere. Movement nearby caught my eye as another kid made it to the rally point a girl, as she got closer I saw it was Jessica, we clasp hands as she joins us. We all look to where she came from hoping to see more coming, I could hear the pops of gunfire and the sound of the snowmobiles growing steadily louder, we knew there were no more. The eldest boy Ben stood in the middle and points at his wrist, an imaginary watch, and makes a slashing sign with his hand, out of time. With vigorous hand signals he separated us into escape-and-evade teams, two to a team, i was paired with Jess. We all nod perfunctorily and head off, running through the trees in our teams of two. I didn't want to leave him behind, he was one of the strongest of us inside and like a brother to me, I turned back to him but he just reiterated the order with sharp hand signals. It was him who said we had to leave, I guessed he saved our lives and I didn't want to never have the chance to thank him. I felt a tugging on my arm and with one last look to him with a head nod I darted off with Jess. _

_We stopped just short of a team of black-clad guards dragging a struggling child who's been recaptured back toward the huge imposing building that we came from I had never seen the facility from this close to the perimeter fencing until now. Somewhere an alarm wails and snaps my attention back to what we're doing. I see a small black radio left behind from one of the guards, I sneak forward into the clearing to grab it. As quick as I am there I'm gone again back into our hiding spot as we intently listen to the order's being given. _

_"This is Smith. I want you to capture if you can. But if any of them make it to outside the perimeter, you are to terminate. Is that understood?" Smith was our security chief, if he was giving out orders to terminate it must be getting serious. _

_"Confirming, Sir, you're giving an order ten-oh-six." The radio crackled as Smith confirmed the order._

_ "I'll take responsibility. If they reach the outer fence...shoot to kill." I drop the radio, we had to keep moving._

_We're back sprinting through the trees when we reach a chain link fence topped with barbed wire. Jess climbed a nearby tree, runs out along a limb. She leapt out into space, planted her hands on the top row of the wire and did a gymnast vault over it into a perfect dismount in the snow quickly moving to a hiding spot the other side. I followed her movements but just as I started moving again I heard a gun click I turned to find the gun aimed at us, I gasped as he was tackled from the side by a blurring shape, he hit the ground and struggled to get back up again, it was Ben, he knocked the weapon out of his hands with a sweeping roundhouse kick, then swung a hunk of broken branch at the trooper like a baseball bat, he dropped and remained down. I acknowledge him and carry on running sliding behind a snowdrift on the far side as I see headlights speeding towards me I spin around in a crouch to remain hidden._

_ I looked back to the chain link fence only to see black figures surround Ben, silhouetted by the headlights of arriving snowmobiles. One of the troopers fired a tazer at him, he ducks the flying tazer dart and it embeds in a soldier behind him who is jump-started by the 150,000 volts. Ben smashed the tazer-firing guy with the log and leaps toward another when five troopers fire their tazers simultaneously and one of the darts connects and he lights up, convulsing as two more troopers run up and fire at close range. He goes down, making spasmodic snow angels as the electricity goes through him. I stared in horror as Ben is set upon by the human wolves. Jess is quick to grab me and yank me away we sprint across a clearing and over a frozen pond toward the sheltering woods beyond. The searchlight is back and raking the trees near them as more snowmobiles converge searching for us, hunting for us. _

_I was only trailing Jess by a few feet, when suddenly I feel the floor give way under my feet I drop suddenly as the ice beneath me gave way. Jess came back lying on the ice and reached out trying to help pull me out, I grab on to her hand but just as I'm pulling myself up out of the hole, the edge breaks away and I fall back. I see pure panic on Jess's face as she looks up at the sound of the chopper above the spotlight is still raking through the woods moving quickly towards us. _

_"GO!" I scream. _

_"No, Ash. We stick together." She's desperately trying to reach for me. _

_"Go, Jess. I'll find you." With that, I took a big gulp of air and dived down under the water. I knew I could hold my breath for longer than that chopper would be searching here I pressed my face against the ice looking upward planning my next move. As I floated there I saw the helicopter spotlight shine right down to where I was._

I jumped wide awake my eyes flying open, sweating in fear of the nightmare that still plagued my sleep, twenty and still having nightmares. Here I thought it would get easier and sometimes it is, sometimes it seems like it happened to someone else, like maybe it was a story I heard. I get out of bed a pull on some jeans and a hoodie, I make my way out, no point in staying in here if I'm not going to be sleeping. I make my way to the tower, it's an old abandoned building easily the highest in a good few miles. I found my way to the roof once when I needed space to think, the height didn't bother me at all, it actually aided my relaxation and it meant nobody would be bothering me. I sat down in my usual spot and breathed in a deep much needed breathe of clean, crisp air.

The hardest part of all of this is the not knowing if any of them made it. I was alone when I made it out and I wasn't sure who else did, even if they did but somehow I think if I knew for sure that I was the only one left, it would be worse. At least this way I can make up lives for them, like maybe Jess is a fashion photographer and Ben is an architect. Truth is they'd probably be just like me, living on the run always looking over your shoulder. Hope is for losers, it's a con job people trip behind until they finally get a grip on the cold hard truth. Still I hope they're somewhere out there, most of them and that they're okay.

-x-

R&R - Thanks for Reading =]


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally wake up, the light coming through my curtains temporarily blinds me. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself some coffee as I take a sip I notice my hand start to shake, oh Jesus not again, my head starts to pulse with pain and I squeeze my eyes tight shut, flinching from the inner concussion of the memories as I start to give into them, hugging myself as I tremble when the images begin play through my head.

_Starting another normal day as the grainy, black and white camouflage clothes we were forced to wear rubbed against my skin when we marched, a whole line of us walking in twos, our small feet in army boots marching in unison. There was only the roaring, rushing sound we listened to the word-babble of distorted, amplified commands coming out of the PA speakers and sergeants' megaphones. Everywhere is white, grey and black although we had been taught all about colours they deemed no reason to distract us from our training. When we reached the gym I followed the standard procedure got on a treadmill, wired and taped the tube of oxygen to myself, they had every kind of sensing device and electrode, I couldn't help but wonder what they were all for. I ran focusing on pushing myself further it took intense concentration and I always look forward to our next lesson as it's a bit of a rest after this invigorating exercise. _

_We entered the classroom for tactics our instructor was standing against a large screen, he always gestured with that pointer to various diagrams he had made up of organized boxes and acronyms. It was always all about the duty, discipline and the teamwork. We move on marching in rows along the tiled hallways into combat training. There's always a stack of kids doing push-ups, kids punching in unison in our martial drill. I get to go up against another girl in fierce hand-to-hand fighting today, making my face a mask of ferocity to scare my opponent like I was taught. She attacks menacingly as she punches hard and I block it._

I slam shut bathroom mirror, as quickly as the memories came they were gone again. I look at myself in the mirror then glance down at my hand, which is still shaking with a mild tremor I clench it into a fist and straighten it again. Calming myself down and splashing cold water on my face. I uncap my pills, popping two in my mouth and swallowing them with my now cold coffee. As I grew up on the outside I quickly learnt that everything was about money and had put my skills to good use with a gang of thieves so I had plenty of money and got a job at a bike messenger service to blend in, which is where I met my roommate, Chloe.

The apartment is an unfinished building, a luxury high-rise in the making the walls are painted drywall and spray-painted with colourful undulating graffiti probably done by somebody's old boyfriend. It's nice enough and where I have been crashing for the last several months. I soon started to love the place, plus it's where I kept my bikes, the ugly but fast messenger bicycle and my much faster rice-burner Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle with a race faring. I was lucky that Chloe didn't mind me keeping them in the living room when they weren't in use, I couldn't bear to leave them outside.

I tipped the rest of my cold coffee into the sink and took out my toothbrush. "It sucks." I turn to Chloe standing in the doorway, dressed in just a long T-shirt, rocking that I'm so hung over look as she slowly sips her coffee.

"What sucks?" I reply as I start to brush my teeth.

"I come home, it's three a.m., and you're still out. I feel like I got hit by a cement truck and you've been up for an hour bouncing around. That by definition sucks." I just smiled and swished some bottled water to rinse and spat, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"But I made you coffee. That ought to help you cope with the injustice of the world a little." I giggled as I put my toothbrush back and shut the cabinet.

"Thanks Ash, it's starting to kick in, I'm feeling almost human." She said as she plopped down on the couch.

I sighed "Yeah, me too" I walk out of the bathroom "Almost" I mutter to myself.

-x-

I got ready to leave and wheeled my bike out of the apartment with my breakfast still in my mouth I don't care what anyone says jelly donuts count as breakfast. I make my way down the corridor that's lit up by the sunlight leaking in from outside. I hear the different music playing from various apartments and somewhere a TV was showing the news. I stop at the doorway to Ty's apartment.

"Knock, knock." I say as I enter, inside Eve, his wife is putting the first grade reading books into a knapsack for their son Matt, who is scoffing down his breakfast.

"Hi guys" I see Ty sat on the edge of the bed, hunched and pale. "You ready to roll, hotshot?" Ty looks at me then longingly at his bike, leaning against the wall as he coughs, badly.

"I have to take a personal day, Ash. Whatever it is I got, I'm feeling really bad." He hugged himself, shivering visibly.

"It's payday, man. Want me to pick up your check?" Another reason I like the job paid in cash or check, no card no tracking me down.

"You're the best, Ash" I give him a nod and leave their apartment out of the building and head to work.

-x-

I squeezed out through a chain-link gate which is kept loosely chained shut, hop on my bike and take off with strong strokes down the street pumping the pedals of my bike liking the feeling of my muscles flex, making me feel in control as I kept breathing in a regular, easy rhythm to power up a long hill. I'm not even close to my capacity. Nevertheless, it feels like flying, gracefully weaving among the cars and people through the streets bustling with activity. Things had changed by the year 2012, but in subtle ways, the skyline was the same not transformed by gleaming mega-structures, no flying vehicles glittered among the high-rises and the world didn't end like they said it would.

No, we are still a city frozen in time, stopped dead in the tracks of progress. I bunny-hop a curb, side-skid around a tight corner and barrel my way down a split-lane between a bunch of sluggishly moving cars, mostly older models since the recession hit it was the last time people could afford to buy anything big like cars. There are delivery boys on scooters and big, new, SUV's with tinted windows driven by gangsters and their street muscle. As always, gangsters are the only ones prospering in hard times. A lot more people use bicycles as their primary form of transportation now, housewives, secretaries, businessmen. We hate them more than the cars, because they clog the sidewalks and lanes between traffic with their slow wobbling.

At major intersections, National Guard armoured personnel carriers and Humvees squat ominously. There are checkpoints throughout the city, with sand-bagged guard stations. The bored-looking soldiers stand around smoking, their assault rifles slung casually. They flirt with secretaries on their way to work, and talk to passing school kids. Occasionally, they pull a car out of the line and I'll watch as they shake the driver down, going through the trunks and pulling possessions out onto the sidewalk. Its bullshit, third-world martial law gone stale. It's just the way of life now, just part of the landscape.

I brake to a stop at a sand-bagged checkpoint, flashing my ID card to a young solider with a big smile."Bike messenger," I say, he smiles back and waves me through, I could feel his eyes on me as a rode away "Have a good one." he shouted after me as I chuckled to myself.

You always hear people yapping on about how it was all different in their day and now news stories are all scare tactics, I mean yeah, a nuclear bomb can ruin your whole day and we thought we were untouchable until those terrorist bozos whacked us from eighty miles up. They always complain about how it was the land of milk and honey, blah, blah, blah, with plenty of food and jobs and things actually worked. I was too young to remember so, whatever, seems to me we're going downhill from here anyway.

Cops in heavy riot armour walk through the crowds and cruise the traffic in patrol cars which have been retrofitted with polycarbonate shields over the windows and Kevlar armour panels over the doors. Among those walking with purpose are now tides of homeless the high unemployment caused by the economic collapse has led to a homeless population forced to live in makeshift colonies under freeway overpasses, in abandoned cars and parking structures. Thing I don't get is why they call it a depression. I mean, everyone's broke but they aren't really all that depressed, life goes on.

-x-

R&R - Thanks for Reading =]


	3. Chapter 3

I make it into work and rode in parking my bike ignoring the sign which reads: Your bike is to ride not to bring inside, I see our boss Jan just roll her eyes, it's a habit she's trying to break me out of and has yet to succeed.

The crews of messengers, mostly in their 20's, are hustling about or standing around drinking coffee and half-watching the TV hung from the ceiling while they wait for assignments. I catch a glimpse of my friend Mark, in his early thirties, completely stoned with it being quarter past nine already, as he bums tobacco and rolling papers from Kristy his girlfriend who was also a friend, as he makes his case to our now very pissed boss, Janet, was in her forties and she was always pissed off.

"There was nobody there to sign for it, man. What am I supposed to do, ride around all day with the damn package?" He was clearly irritated.

Jan turned on him. "So you just decided to return it to the sender. Or, as you did in this case, the sender's wife?"

Mark sighed "Like they say, "Only a cheating husband sends expensive gift-wrapped underpants to another woman."

Jan heads behind the shipping counter which was cluttered with packing slips, mailing tubes, etc. "Which was none of your business or mine"

Mark nodded his assent "But in this case I was just the instrument of the Most High" I had to giggle at that because I knew exactly what he meant.

Jan looked at him confused. "Yeah, well around here, I'm the Most High so from now on before you do anything, call in for instructions." She waved him away from her, as he turned he saw me and started to make his way over. Before he reaches me though Jan threw a package at him from behind "This is a hot run, beat it."

She watched him go then faced me "You're late." It was time to come up with any valid excuse.

"I was on call" I indicate to my cell

"Well I want you on call here" God I hated her!

I gritted my teeth "What's the difference if I'm on call here or deployed in the field?"

Jan smirked "More like deployed in bed asleep." I was smirking right back she wasn't winning this one.

"I don't sleep and Ty asked me to pick up his check." Waving my hand in front of her face hoping she'd get the message I meant now.

"And Ty can't pick up his own check because?" she dragged out the 'because' waiting for me to come up with another excuse "He's sick."

She looked disbelievingly "oh, for a change."

I was sick of her attitude "How 'bout you don't break my sneakers on this? The guy is seriously not well." I stare straight at her finally she relents handing me Ty's pay envelope I grin and begin to walk away.

"You tell Theo he's not in tomorrow he can start looking for another job." I turn back to her "I don't know how to break this to you, Jan we're all looking for another job."

I crossed to a row of lockers where I see my best friend, Madison, she's a fiery Latino and didn't take crap from anyone, part of the reason we got on so well. She's older than me at twenty two and loved to show everyone what they were missing out on, dressed in leather, stiletto nails, fabulous hair, and did I mention feisty. She slammed her locker shut, pissed off.

"Morning, Sunshine" I greet her

She turned fury in her eyes "Caught some son-of-a-bitch stealing my bike. Used a car jack to blow out my U lock and bent a bunch of spokes. So now I gotta get my wheels fixed"

I thought I had a bad morning "At least he didn't swing with your ride." I said trying to comfort her

"No, that's true I guess but I broke a nail giving him a cranium crack and that just sort of wrecks your day, know what I'm saying?" I laugh out loud opening my locker to dump my stuff.

-x-

We walk over to Mark and Kristy as she presents him with a box of cookies and a kiss. "Now, why can't we find girlfriends that? Brings him lunch every day, thoughtful, sweet, legs from here to there" I interrupted "Straight."

She sighed "Shame, wasting a girl like that on a guy but what're you going to do right?" I had realized my sexual orientation ages ago but Madison was very open about it all and helped me out of my shell.

Mark approached us, proffering the box of cookies. "Homemade. Kristy baked them for our anniversary. It's the big one-oh." I dive into the cookies

"We went on our first date ten months ago tonight." I nearly choked on the cookie, that's what they were for? Please I wasn't one to buy into all that love crap. "Congratulations." Madison said tightly through her teeth.

I heard the TV buzz in the background as the regular programming turned to snow, replaced after a moment by the pixelated image of the pirate cyber-journalist known to the masses as "EYES ONLY." As someone cranks up the volume, the usual start to her streaming hack begins "Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a live streaming freedom video. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city", I look around the faces in the room who listen in rapt attention. I personally didn't know whether or not to believe half the stuff this chick was saying but I always felt drawn to those eyes, light blue like the sky on the brightest day of summer.

"There are certain men who move through the world with impunity. Their actions, no matter how vile, are immune from consequence. Justine Bibber is such a man. You've seen him smiling at political fund-raisers, sitting at the Mayor's table drinking champagne. His the one that owns shopping centres, a trucking company and the largest medical supply company we have" If you asked me I think this woman is on the same hustle as everyone else, just because she's on TV doesn't mean she's not telling the truth and I don't think she has ever been really wrong about anything.

"He also runs drugs and guns up and down the west coast. He's very publicly, very obviously dirty yet he has never been arrested never indicted. Journalists who have attempted to expose him have been gunned down in the street. Their blood is the ink of our modern news. Those who've opposed him have vanished, all of that is about to change." The broadcast finished I made my way to the exit and grabbed the packages I had to deliver for today.

-x-

Later in the day me and Mark are stopped at a light together, when I stopped I like to practice balancing my bike at a dead stop, to defy gravity, staying upright without a foot on the ground. "There is major negativity heading this-a-way."

Off Mark's nod I glance up at Six clean-cut, young kids walking abreast on the sidewalk, a little too clean-cut if you ask me but they're straight edge kids, the American equivalent to Islamic fundamentalists, only with buzz cuts, wife-beater T's, tats, trainers, etc. They shove aggressively through the crowd, where ahead of them, two teenagers are making out on a bus bench, lip-locked and oblivious. The Straight Edger's grab them and start beating the shit out of them it always amazes me how nobody ever intervenes, I mean I could but I try desperately to keep a low profile and beating up six idiotic kids wouldn't be the best way to go about doing that. "Someone oughta drop a little science on these straight edge morons."

I turn to him with cold eyes "Not my problem...or yours." The light changes and I'm off rocketing between the cars in a high gear Mark can barely keep up.

About three stories up, a police camera was scanning the street below as it glides across in the air recording everything with its annoying whine, I pull my ball-cap down a little lower, I don't want to wind up on the surveillance monitors. "Catch you back at the wall." I shout to Mark "Later" he waves, peeling off at an intersection to go south.

I pass through the stalls of a street market where all manner of junk and home grown produce is hawked. Stall owners loudly hawk expired canned goods, military MREs, backyard carrots, surplus parachute silk and ammo. I speed down the hill between the stalls, put two fingers to my lips and whistled shrilly. Ahead, Gary a small stall owner looked up to see me coming and fired a tomato toward me as I passed. Across forty feet of crowded street, at a full clip, I catch the tomato with one hand "Hit you back later." I smiled to myself as I heard him turn to his wife and chuckle "I've never seen her miss!"

I pull up in front of the building where my package needs to be delivered I hop off and pull the pin in the frame of my bike, allowing it to fold I heft it onto my shoulder and walk in up to the guard at the desk behind a mesh-steel cage. "Delivery for 1906," I say firmly.

"No bikes in the elevator." Oh whatever! I jam it at him and then lock it to the cage and walks toward the elevator.

This was supposed to be the financial district, before most of the banks closed. America really thought they had it dialled in, money hanging out its ass but it was all just a bunch of ones and zeros in a computer someplace. So when the recession turned all the ones and zeros into plain old zeros, everyone was like 'no way' now were just another broke ex-super power looking for a handout and wondering why.

I get off the elevator when it stops and hand the envelope to a secretary who takes my record slip to sign receipt of the package. I let my eyes rove the room, using my heightened senses, scanning when something catches my eye. The building next door, another high-rise a few floors shorter, it appears to be abandoned but my attention is focused on the tenth floor balcony where several security cameras track slowly back and forth. I see movement, a human figure behind the dark glass of one of the windows.

I walk back along the corridor looking around and with no-one in sight I duck through the emergency stairwell door. I move fluidly down the stairs, my body catlike moving quicker and lighter on my feet. I open the steel fire door and look alertly up and down the loading dock at the back of the building then taking out a small roll of packing tape from my pocket I compress the latch. I go back inside, closing the door, which now is no longer locked. I take the elevator back down and claim my bike from the guard station. "Later." I say as the guard buzzed me out and I crossed the lobby, keeping my head tilted slightly down so my hat bill blocks my face from the surveillance cameras.

-x-

R&R - Thanks for Reading =]


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly the end of the day I head to the gathering place for bike messengers from all over the city, this is where we hang out, play hacky-sack, smoke cigarettes, score dope, etc. I glide up to Mark who is sitting cross-legged atop the wall. "What's up?"

He nods across the street where an SUV, a gangster ride with tinted windows, is parked outside a Chinese restaurant. A mob enforcer stands guard outside the door and inside, I could see another gangster holding the owner's hand over a pan full of boiling canola oil. The enforcer barks his demands, I can't quite make out the words but it's clear what's going down. The restaurant owner, an Asian man in his 50's, pleads for mercy while his terrified wife, unable to take it anymore, rushes to retrieve a wad of cash from a cabinet. Outside on the sidewalk, a uniformed cop walks past, the commotion inside draws his attention, but seeing the enforcer guarding the door, who nods, the cop hurries on.

"Fog City's finest." Mark mumbles.

I look at my watch "Quitting time, want to grab a cold one?" We always drank after work, having a laugh catching up on the day.

"Nah, I got to meet Kristy for dinner." I huffed "Right, the big one-oh." He smiles and pedals off

"But I'll take a rain check" he called back. I grinned and made my way home.

-x-

I walk into the bar called Crash, it's the city's bike messenger hang. I see Oliver he works here, with his long, stringy hair, big gut and even bigger mouth, a good bartender none the less. A big-screen TV dominated the room, always playing a continuous loop of car, motorcycle, and truck crashes, hence its name. I took a seat at the bar along with several of our pals, including Druid one of the regulars and begin munching on nachos while Madison collected the bets from assorted on-lookers, then to Druid "You in?" he gave her some bills and I smirked, I knew this game that would all be mine soon. "Anyone else want in?"

Oli approached us with drinks "What's the action?"

Madi turned to him "Ash can repeat a fourteen-digit phone number by listening to the beep tones."

He was not impressed "Yeah, so?"

Madison shrugged "On speed-dial" seeing he looked intrigued she continued "Buy-in is ten." he pulls out a bill and gives it to her, who looks around. "Last chance, okay then, let's do it."

The bar falls quiet, could feel all eyes are on me as Oli puts the telephone on the bar, hits the speaker button the sound of the dial tone seems to fill the room I concentrate, closed my eyes. A beat, then Oli hits the speed dial button and I hear the rapid-fire series of beep tones. This was easy with my military training, heightened hearing and excellent memory this was a doddle. I open my eyes "Seven-Nine-Six-Five-Seven-Three-Eight-One- Four-Two-Four-Six-Nine-Five. Druid looks at the phone's display, sees I'm correct, then frustrated and amazed "How'd you do that?" I coolly extend an open palm and collect my winnings.

"I'll have a beer since you're buying." I turn to see Gemma she was in her early twenties, good looking and also my ex "I wasn't." I turn away and pocket my cash.

"How're yah doing, Ash?" I was ready to tell her to piss off when Madison showed up.

"You mean until you showed up?" She glared at her but Gemma ignored her

"You're not still pissed?" I sighed

"Why would I be pissed?" I saw her getting agitated

"It was a complicated situation which could have been misconstrued, causing you to maybe take offense."

Madison laughed and butted again "Because you went out the back door and nailed her friend? Who would take offense to that?"

Her face dropped "Justine was not an unwilling participant." that observation that bought her zero rhythm with the women, I no longer spoke to Justine after what happened but I heard they split. "Do you know why I went after Justine?"

Madi snorted "She was there"

I smiled but turned back to Gemma who had started speaking again much to my disappointment. "Trying to have a relationship with you, Ash is like standing in a fog bank. You know you're in the middle of something only you have absolutely no idea where you are." I stopped in thought and Madi stepped in again

"And when the fog lifted, there's Gemma with her head under Justine's skirt." We laughed.

"Could you give us a moment?" Gemma was clearly annoyed when Madi left she got closer to me "I was crazy about you, am crazy about you but you keep everyone at arm's length like there's some great big dark something going on that, it's just that the more I tried to get close to you, the more you pulled away."

I would have laughed in her face if I didn't think it was extremely rude, her trying to justify what she did was a joke. "I'm really glad we're having this conversation, you're right. I was angry at you but talking about it, the scales have fallen from my eyes and I see now that it was my entire fault. Can you ever forgive me?" I did my best fake pout and looked straight at her

"I see the perimeter defence system is still fully intact, at least I tried." With that she sauntered off leaving Madi the seat "Craps all over everything and everyone and then wants mommy to forgive her."

I shrug "What they do." I wave at Oli pointing to the nacho bowl "Another order, please"

Madi sighs "You're way more philosophical than I could ever be."

I shrugged again "I just don't go in with any expectations."

-x-

Just then Kristy approached us looking around the room "You guys seen Mark?"

"I thought he was having dinner with you." Obviously he wasn't with her so where was he? "He had to bail at the last minute on account of some emergency run thought he stopped by here on the way home."

Madi shook her head "Sorry, haven't seen him but if we do we'll let him know your looking." I turn back around to face the bar "That's odd" I shrug it off, diverted by the arrival of my nachos begin to quickly dig in.

"Tell me the truth. Am I a female fog bank?" I looked to Madi for a honest answer

"You're not seriously buying into Gemma's nonsense?" I shook my head no with no conviction "She's just trying to blame you 'cause she's a slut."

"Hmm, yeah" Madi fist pumps me "Hell yeah. There's not the slightest grain of truth in anything that idiot was saying, you are a totally down-ass female and a straight-up friend who happens to be a little"

I waited "A little what?"

She looked down at her feet "You know what I'm saying."

I grabbed her face to look at me "If I knew what you were saying, I wouldn't be asking would I?"

I let go of her "How long you and me known each other?" I thought it was way too long "Long enough for you to pretty much read me like a book, right?"

I wondered where she was going with this "Because you're probably my closest friend in the whole world." I smiled

"And back at yah, only there's a part of you that's, I don't know" she trailed off

"Like a fog bank." I filled in for her.

"More like a mystery, this isn't bad. It's just kind of mysterious." I laughed, and then my phone went off, glancing at the text "Gotta go."

Jumping down from the bar stool "Where?"

I turned back to Madi "It's a secret." I laughed again and made my way out.

-x-

R&R - Thanks for Reading =]


	5. Chapter 5

I haul ass through the sparse traffic on my ninja and slow outside the neon signs of the ratty storefronts, I turn into the Laundromat, hopping the curb and riding right through the open door. I purr the bike to the back of the place, which was bathed in a fluorescent glare I nod at the heavyset woman that's always here she sees me and smiles but doesn't break rhythm as she folds the clothes. I jump off and kickstand the bike walking through the door to the back, then through the short, dingy corridor up to the manager's office.

Dan was a fat pompous man in his early fifties and he also ran a private detective business out of the place which is why I'm here, he provides information on the other kids and I provide him with large amounts of money. I walk in, catching Dan mid-bite into a meatball sandwich. "I asked you to keep that thing outside." He was referring to my ninja.

"You did." I wasn't leaving my bike outside anywhere for anyone.

"You drive away business roaring in like that."

I laughed "Yeah does kinda break the elegant atmosphere you got going on here."

He looked annoyed "You got a punk-ass mouth on you, kid."

Now he was pissing me off "My names not kid, its client. As in the person who pays for your opulent lifestyle. Now, you got something for me or not?" I looked at him in disgust.

"Right here someplace." He goes through some piles of printouts then pulls one out. "I got a hit on that car you said about. A 2005 Tahoe, blue, with Wyoming tags AGT349 it wasn't easy 'cause you were off in one of the numbers." A surge of hope went through me "Sorry, I was seven at the time."

_The headlights flashed right at me lighting me up as I ran across the road, barefoot on an icy highway I froze in the lights as the car skidded up to me. I stood panting, wreathing in my own breath and my hair was matted with ice. I was terrified..._

I scanned the printout. "Who's this guy? This isn't who we're looking for her name was Hannah." I was starting to think that this was a waste of my time.

"Look he got the car in a trade for his old pick-up and some food no bill of sale or nothing. We don't have anything on the seller except I actually managed to find the guy, six hours on the phone, say thank you." I just glared at him "He says he got it from a woman. Doesn't remember her name but she fits the description you gave like a glove."

_The door was thrown open the woman inside was dressed in a medical uniform, like a nurse or lab technician. She looked anxiously back down the road as if she is being followed, then yelled "Get in! Hurry, come on!" I hesitated not knowing if I can trust the woman's intention. Finally, I make a quick decision I could snap her neck and take the vehicle if needed my bare feet slap the frozen asphalt as I ran toward the car._

I started leafing through all the other notes of Dan's "Guy says he made the trade in Gillette, Wyoming sometime in the fall of 2009. That's all I got. Look you want me to find some woman you met when you were seven, whose last name you don't even know, maybe if you could give me something more on her anything you can remember, some detail it might help"

_I crouched under the dash of the Tahoe looking up at the driver her face was hit by flashing red and blue lights as a siren wailed past, going in the opposite direction. She anxiously watched it recede in the rear view then she looked down at me curled up on the floor and manages to smile, reaching down and putting a comforting hand on my head. _

"She was defiantly a nurse. She must've lived near the clinic somewhere there must be some registry of nurses or medical technicians or whatever for Wyoming." a slight lie but I needed him to find her.

"Only a last name would be nice or the nearest town to this...clinic." I glanced away hoping the answer hung somewhere in front of me.

"What about the other kids? You get anything on them?" They don't exactly have a search engine for finding a bunch of kids with bar-codes on their necks but I'm hoping he got something "You were gonna run through the law enforcement databases for a match on identifying marks."

God, I swear I do his job for him and yet I'm still paying him "Nothing so far from arrests, hospital admissions or coroners. With this kind of search its heavy spadework. I'm gonna need…" here we go.

"Let me guess more money, like I'm shocked to hear you say that."

-x-

I leave the Laundromat I head toward my next destination, he needs more money I put my skills to good use to do so. I pull up in an alley and slide to a stop taking off my black glasses I look up into the night shadows of the alley between the buildings. I step off the bike in one lithe, perfectly balanced move my skin-tight black pants, black rubber-soled high-tops, a black leather jacket and black gloves I'm wearing allow complete movement yet I'm able to blend into the night like a silhouette in the darkness. I swing my black nylon gear bag over one shoulder. I make my way to the top of the building to the door the one I taped over earlier in the day and pull the door open.

I enter the dark emergency stairs and bound up the stairs to the roof with the fluidity of a cat. I disable the roof security camera with a piece of black tape over the lens and crossed to the edge overlooking the alley. The street is about twenty-two stories down, I spot my target a narrow roof formed by a setback in the facade of the next building, I use my enhanced vision to determine it's about one hundred feet below me and eight feet away horizontally. I yank out a large bundle of black nylon rope from my bag and snap the clip on one end around a steel pipe, the other to my waist. I step up onto the parapet of the 250 foot drop then dive headfirst out into the emptiness.

As I plummet down the face of the building I add arm pressure to the belay around my waist, which inverts with a snap, I was dropping feet-first now, the rope making a rubbing noise as I came into contact with my jacket. I build lateral speed making the world pass into a blur and as I reach the bottom of the arc, the rope stretches taking the shock I arc upward starting to slow. When I see the parapet of the target rooftop I release the belay and let the rope slide through my arm, dropping onto the rooftop with a soft thump.

I quickly make my way over to the hatch in the roof and unpick the latch to lift the cover, I tie more rope to the top of the opening and slide down inside, the apartment is spacious, with uptown architectural touches. I slide quietly to the floor and freeze in a crouch, listening hearing nothing I set to work, padding silently through the apartment. I open drawers, look inside cabinets, picking up various objects and examining them. I enter another room silently and see a small porcelain figurine, 17th Century Venetian I slip it into my bag, when a pair of small dolphins made of gold catch my eye they soon follow. Just as I'm putting them in my bag I hear a woman talking and strokes on a computer keyboard.

The walls were bathed in a blurry CRT glow as I slip the door open a few inches and look into the other room where the talking was coming from. Inside was a woman sitting in front of a bank of computer monitors, there were half a dozen screens and racks of computer gear all around her. The room was dark, except for the glow of the screens and power lights winking on the equipment. Haphazard heaps of papers, photos, files, and printouts are piled everywhere on expensive antique tables and couches. She was speaking directly into a video camera her long blonde hair tumbling down her back. "Eyes only cannot be bought or threatened and through the Eyes Only informant net, a truth-speaker has come forward."

I can't see her face directly because her back is to me but I can just about see her in one of the monitors, she was in her early twenties with intense, yet strikingly beautiful features her eyes blaze bright blue with intelligence and she projected a fierce energy as she spoke. "The testimony of one fearless witness will soon lead to an indictment of for Justine Bibber a multiple counts of murder." This chick was the pirate cyber-journalist "Eyes Only," in the flesh!

"The drug cortodiazapine is expensive, in short supply and much sought after as a cancer treatment. It is also shipped to veterans' clinics to treat the Balkan War Syndrome, a disease which is otherwise fatal. She scrolls back through the video she has just digitized and hits a key command which processes the image through a masking filter the pixilation blurs the contours of her face, leaving only her intense eyes clear, she watches it to check that the effect is complete.

"Justine has been replacing the federal drug shipments with sugar pills, selling the real cortodiazapine on the Canadian black market for two thousand dollars a bottle. What fuels this demand? The belief that cortodiazapine could slow the effects of aging when taken in large doses."

I started to head out and back out but stop as something catches my eye on a table just inside another room, is a statue of an Egyptian-deco affair of gold and onyx depicting a creature half-female, half-cat. It's illuminated from above by a single pin-point of light I just look at it, utterly transfixed.

"There is no hard scientific evidence to support these claims but that doesn't stop Justine Bibber from peddling this drug to the few wealthy, privileged foreigners who can afford to pay any price for vanity's sake." Chancing a look back I see her engrossed in her work, I move toward the statue snag it and stuff it in my bag. "He gets richer while combat vets exposed to the genetically-engineered bio-war agents go untreated. All over this city, they are repaid for defending this country by being allowed to waste away and die a slow, agonizing death"

-x-

As I'm on my way back to my rope I spot a big guard about 6'3" and 250 lbs., mostly muscle, he was sporting a touch and a 9mm hand gun and scanning the shadows, his gun sweeping the room as he moves forward. I follow the sound, the vibration and the guard's body heat as he approaches the corner. He pops around the wall and aims his gun down the hall but I'm too quick hiding out of sight in the next room lit only by a nightlight, a woman is lying on a bed with a young girl of about 10 the woman looks up and we lock eyes.

"Oh my God! In here! IN HERE!" she screams and grabs a lamp and hurls it with all her strength the lamp tumbles end over end, I quickly side step before it hits me and it shatters against the wall.

The guard chose this time to fling open the door, his gun pointed straight toward me, moving much faster than the average human I move sideways before the guard can pull the trigger. The gun goes off with the shot but the bullet goes to where I was, I'm halfway to the guard now dodging a second shot but I saw the intention and avoided it again watching for a split second as the bullet carved into the air next to me. I reach the guy and get a hand on the gun, yanking it down and around with a sweeping roundhouse which twists it out of his hand. I follow through with a foot sweep takedown and drop the guy hard with his arm twisted behind his back, I unload the pistol, sliding out the magazine and jacking out the chambered round throwing them away. The guard struggled to move but I drop onto him knee first, knocking the wind out of him for a while.

I turn to the terrified mother and the crying little girl. "Sorry." Then I bolt out the door.

I sprint down the hall when suddenly 'Eyes Only' appeared in front of me with a shotgun it had built-in mini-xenon light and it was blinding my vision, making it hard to see exactly where she was aiming. I was at a momentary disadvantage. She was dressed in black leggings and a tight long turquoise top showing off her lithe sexy figure, a studded belt added a bit of a rockier edge to her and her intense stormy blue eyes were fixated on me.

"Put it down." She motioned to the bag which I set gently on the floor. She calls to the others her eyes still riveted on me "Are you guys okay?" we're alright comes the reply and I see relief wash over her.

I smiled "The side of beef with the 9mm is ok too but he'll be awhile." She looks down at my bag "You're a thief?" no I'm a pizza delivery guy, who did she think I was?

I nodded "Thank god" she looked happy amused even.

"First time I ever got that response."

She shrugged "I was expecting someone else. You're lucky, I almost pulled the trigger. Things are just a little tense right now" she motioned to the statue "You have good taste, French, 1920's, attributed to Chitarus."

I grinned "Whoever that is."

"So, what, you liked it because it was shiny?" how dare she insult my intelligence?

"No, i took it because it's the Egyptian goddess Bast. The goddess who comprehends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, and destroyer, giver of life, who lives forever, I could keep going." She looked at me fascinated. Then the guard emerged from the bedroom, holding his ribs he fumbled out his handcuffs and headed straight for me.

Too late I move like lightning, grabbing his wrist as he reaches for me, yanking him off balance and getting him in a sharply painful come-along hold with one hand bent up behind his back. I manoeuvred him between me and the shotgun. "Look, I'd love to hang and discuss art but I gotta get going."

I took him backwards into the living room, controlling the big bodyguard with a thumb-hold and keeping him between me and the shotgun. "Aaaah! Easy, my wrist is gonna snap!"

I just laughed "That could happen." I turn back to eyes only "By the way, I love your show."

At that moment there was a thundering crash at the front door my head snapped around quickly to the noise as a squad of private security cops wearing ballistic armour blast the doors open and the armed rent-a-cops spill inside sweeping the apartment. I move like grease lightning handcuffing the guard to a heavy, wrought-iron table, I cross my arms over my face and leap through one of the windows at a full run. The glass explodes outwards in a diamond shower all around me falling with me as I land gracefully picking myself up quickly I begin leaping from balcony to balcony down the face of the building.

Bloody hell that was cutting it close I thought as I reached my apartment, I'll have to start being more careful about where I choose to break into. I couldn't shake the feeling that this one was worth it as I collapsed on my bed still seeing those intense blue eyes every time I shut my own. I grinned this was going to be fun…

-x-

R&R - Thanks for Reading =]


	6. Chapter 6

My hands yanking off a bottle cap, slapping pills into my mouth, my body had I mind of its own as I slammed back into the bathroom corner, hugging myself as I slide to the floor wracked by spasms, my body shaking with muscle tremors I curl into a ball, and clench my eyes shut as I lose myself in my own world of pain and memory.

_We all stood at attention one of the boys with blonde hair, fell forward onto the floor, fitting with some sort of a seizure. I knew we all wanted to help but none of us dare break ranks as the convulsing blonde boy is dragged away by the uniformed orderlies. Some of the kids turn to watch but the drill instructor charges forward, yelling to get back in formation. When we got back to_ _the barracks or rows of steel bunks all I could think about was that one empty bed I laid in the night shadows, just staring at it and look at my own hand watching it shake and I stuff it under the sheet fearfully._

_I awoke about an hour after I fell asleep I had to what happened to that kid especially as it was now happening to me. I walked down the hall in my grey boxers and T-shirt, the corridor was dark but light spilled through a door ahead of me I approached slowly, hearing tech sounds and a low, murmured dialogue of the doctors and then the high-pitched sound of a medical saw. I peered inside the room the boy laid naked on a stainless steel table surrounded by doctors and med-techs I didn't know what they were doing exactly but I could see the bone saw and I knew it was an autopsy. They killed him and now they are dissecting him like a frog i thought in horror. In the corner I catch a man in a suit picking up a cup of coffee off a steel cart he wasn't in medical greens. As he turned into the light to take a sip i knew who it was instantly. It was Smith our trusted security officer. I turned and ran back along the corridor, back to safety._

I awoke still on the bathroom floor the morning light was painful to my eyes as I unsteadily got to my feet, leaning over the sink to fill up a plastic jug of water to then pour it over her head to relax me and cool me down. I dried off and went to go get coffee I couldn't survive a morning without it. I enter the living room and gasp.

Draped on the handlebars of my beautiful bike is Chloe's collection of thong panties hung there to dry. I cross to my bike, and remove the offensive materials from the ninja.

"Chloe! This is a motorcycle its sole reason for being is to go very fast, it was not put on this earth for to use as a clothesline. Don't get me wrong I love you as a roommate and a friend, but, make no mistake, I love my motorcycle more. Don't touch the bike, okay?" I toss the handful of panties at the sleeping form huddled under a blanket on the couch the form shifts and sits up revealing none other than Gemma, one arm wrapped around Chloe, who's snuggled next to her, still asleep.

"What time is it?" she blinked the sleep from her eyes looking up at me "What are you doing here?"

"I live here idiot. Guess I don't have to ask what you're doing here." I snorted

"You're roommates?" pure shock written all over her face, this was extremely amusing.

Chloe stirred awake "Some of us are trying to sleep yah know, how do you know each other?"

"She's a mistake I made about six months before you did but don't feel bad. Others have made the same mistake, Renee, Jada, Tia, Brooke, I could go on" I smirked as Chloe recoiled from her.

"Nothing happened between me and Tia. Can I say something in my defence?" she just never stopped

"No. I think you should get out" Just then an aerial police drone hovers just outside the window we all dive for the floor.

I watch as the drone floats past the window, its TV camera sweeping the interior. Finally, it sails off but before any of us can register relief, we hear the squawk of a police loudspeaker outside the hallway.

"It's a sweep." Grabbing Gemma and getting up "C'mon." I haul Gemma to her feet and she grabs a magazine off the coffee table to cover her nakedness Chloe helped me propel her toward the window.

"Let me put some clothes on." She begged

"No time." I open up the window. "Move it!" she looked to us with confusion "Out there, unless you wanna end up in jail, let me and Chloe handle the cops." We bundle her out onto the ledge "Don't look down!" I slam the window shut and close the blinds as we crack up laughing.

The hilarity was short-lived however when we hear the footfall out in the hallway of the police platoon sweeping the building."All unauthorized individuals vacate the premises or face immediate arrest." The burly voice came over the loud speaker. Suddenly the front door is kicked open and a cop in full riot gear entered. He lifted the visor of his helmet, revealing his square-jawed face "Ladies..."

"Morning, Walter. Coffee?" as I pour myself and him a cup.

"Read my mind, you haven't seen anyone around here that shouldn't be have you?" he found out we'd been living here a bit illegally since these are apartments are supposed to be kept empty but i couldn't afford to have my name put on a lease or any formal documentation made we had to pay him off to keep him quiet.

"Gosh, no I haven't." I retrieve the envelope with his money in and hand it over trying my best to hide my obvious irritation. He took out the cash counted it then confirmed there was no trouble on his walkie-talkie.

He pocketed the money and left "Have a nice day."

Chloe turned to me "What's with you? Every week this scumbag puts the squeeze on us and every week you roll out the welcome wagon like he's family."

I shrugged "Just thought maybe he'd like a little coffee with his saliva."

"Oh my god, you didn't?" she shrieked with laughter.

"Oh, I do it every week." I made a retching sound and we stumbled about laughing again.

-x-

I wheeled my bike down the corridor headed for Ty's apartment when Eve cracked open the door and peered out. "It's cool, just me" She opened up the door to let me in "Before I forget, Ty's check." I fished in my pocket and handed it to her "I got in late last night and didn't want to bother you." She manages a smile which only momentarily concealed the concern evident in her face. "How's he feeling today?"

"We took him to the hospital again and they gave him some medicine but he says it's not helping."

"You know how it is you or I get sick, life goes on a guy get the sniffles and the world's coming to an end." I laughed trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Is that you, Ash?" Ty weakly called from inside.

I walked further into the apartment "Playing hooky again Ty?"

"Feel like the dog's dinner." He was laid on a mat on the floor, too weak to prop himself up his breathing was laboured and I could hear the wheezing. "I know what I got, Max. They put me back on that drug they're giving the other vets, only the woman on those cable hacks says the stuff's no good."

I could see the fear in his eyes was real "Don't believe everything you hear on TV. She's some whack rich chick sitting around in a trick-ass apartment, bored stupid. So she gets off on scaring the poop outta folks like you" I glanced at my watch "I gotta go."

"Tell everybody I said hey." She smiled weakly and closed his eyes to rest.

"You can tell them yourself tomorrow mate" I walk out and passed Eve who was zipping up little Matthews jacket "Like I said, guys are the weaker sex." I grinned and hurried to work.

-x-

I passed time between my runs playing hacky-sack with other messengers this one Bobby or whatever his name was, was showing off I make a tough return "Like that?" The other messengers were watching the volley, I wanted to win and I knew I could. I caught Mark riding up to me out of the corner of my eye as he hopped the curb and skidded to a stop next to me. "Hey, Markey" I grinned as I spin and do a no-look return with my heel "What's up?" he was out of breath and sweating slightly.

"We gotta talk." Bobby made the save much to my surprise and smashed it back when Mark snagged the bag in mid-air with one hand. "It's kinda important."

We walk and talk as Mark lays his situation out for me. "Kristy's gonna really mad when she finds out why I blew her off I need your help, Ash."

I'd be pretty annoyed if I didn't get a reason too, I just look at him waiting for him to explain himself. "See, I've more or less been seeing this other person."

"What did I just hear you right? I don't see how you cheating on Kristy involves me." I glare at him

"I know what you're thinking but the truth is, this other person is not someone I'm in love with. As a matter of fact, after what she just did, she's not even someone I like much so in a technical sense, I'm not sure you could call me and her cheating officially." He rambled on and on

"Do you guys actually believe your lame, self-serving excuses?" I sighed "Or do you think that she's just so grateful to have you she'll look the other way? This by the way is extremely arrogant and condescending on your part."

"Lame, yes. Self-serving, arrogant, I'm guilty as charged but there's another side" he pleaded

"Here it comes, the part where you turn everything around."

"I'm the victim here."

"Really? I don't quite believe you" I laughed

"Hear me out here I mean this person I've been seeing is a Jam Pony client who happens to be married"

"And you were a sympathetic ear then a sympathetic mouth, then a sympathetic" I motioned down with my head

"She had me followed the other day and found out about Kristy. Now, this person's demanding I blow her off or she'll do it for me by telling Kristy about us." I sighed

"Does this person have a name?" I questioned

"Lydia."

"And Lydia telling Kristy the truth makes you a victim in what way?"

"I'm a toy to her, she's said so but she doesn't want to share her toy with anyone else. I think it's just an ego thing with her."

"Fight fire with fire and threaten to go to her husband." I don't know why his asking for my help

"Who either doesn't care, or could have me killed. Either way, Kristy's still gonna find out." He looked sad almost but I had no sympathy.

"What happens if you level with her?" like the lying little toad would do that.

"Even if she doesn't dump me, which is unlikely, she'd never be able to trust me again." And there it was

"And why should she?"

"Look Ash, I made a terrible mistake one I'll never, ever make again. Kristy and I are soul-mates, I know that now. She's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I guess it took the thought of losing her for me to understand that."

"Ok, ok stop your rambling" I sigh "What is it you want me to do?"

-x-

Thanks for reading , R&R let me know what you think. An little insight to Spencer up next =]


	7. Chapter 7

As I sat at my computer console fast-forwarding through a video surveillance tapes from yesterday, freezing on my night visitor as she approaches the adjacent building with a delivery. I blow up the image until her face fills the screen, her eyes looking right into the surveillance camera, right at me. I studied the picture for a long contemplative moment taking in all her features, her deep brown eyes and long wavy hair. She had an olive tint to her flawless skin and the way she moved, she held herself with such a confidence. I found myself drawn to this endearing woman.

Just as I was lost in thought Peter came up behind me "Glad you're getting your money's worth outta that tape. I had to grease the guard a hundred for it!" I ignore him and carry on admiring my close up. "Are you trying to I.D. the thief or a new girlfriend?"

I snapped myself out of it "Hey, if I'd just gotten my ass kicked by a size five, I might be inclined to mind my own business."

I zoom in on her work I.D and head there.

I look around at the motley assortment of messengers, then crosses to the dispatch counter where who I assume is the boss barking out orders. She looked snobbish and pompous luckily I knew how to deal with these types of people.

"Hi," smiling at her "I'm looking for a lady who works here."

She looked up at me smirking "Ladies would be elsewhere." I flashed the picture of the woman from my computer that was lifted from the surveillance video. "Know where I can find her? She works here right?"

"Trust me you don't want to. She may be easy on the eyes but she's trouble, trust me." She threw another package out to a messenger calling out the street address.

"I need to talk to her please" I gave her my best head tilt

"Can't help you" she looks back down at what she was doing.

I would have to resort to bribing her I extend my arm over the counter with a fifty. "What about her name and address?"

She eyes the money and pockets it "Ash, something. I got no clue where she stays."

"Any idea when she'll be back?" she shook her head "That's okay, I'll wait."

I plonk myself down in a chair to wait. When boss lady sees I'm not leaving she walks over "She hangs out after work at a place called Crash."

"Brilliant, thanks" I leave heading back to my apartment to get ready. I need to look hot for my big night out maybe this Ash something can help me out.


	8. Chapter 8

As Madi and I set up the pool table to play a game of eight-ball I explained the situation about Mark.

"You're actually gonna bail him out" she laid the balls out on the table ready and went to go get our sticks.

"Yeah I am, because maybe he's finally learned his lesson and because he's my friend." I took my cue from her

"Friends don't help other friends cheat" she smirked knowing I felt bad about it

"And because I actually kinda feel sorry for guys sometimes. They're prisoners to their genes."

"So are dogs." We laughed as Madi took a shot

"They don't have a lot of moving parts."

"Only one I can think of." Said Madi as she made a disgusted face

Besides, think of the drama I'm sparing Kristy"

"I say hang the bastard out to dry, let her see him for the tool he is, then maybe she'll step to the all-girl team and let mamalicious ease her pain." This girl was always thinking of herself

"But, of course, there's nothing self-serving in that scenario. I'm going to get drinks" before I even moved towards the bar I see her.

That blonde chick whose apartment I broke into was at the bar talking to Oli, who looked up and pointed straight at me. She sashayed over to me and I couldn't help but check her out as she walked.

Black tight skinny jeans with converse, a tight fitting white top and a loose blazer over the top, she was hot. Her bright blue eyes were burning into me as she approached.

"So a blonde walks into a bar and says..." I jumped at how close she was now I'd been too busy staring. "We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation the other night."

By way of introduction, without taking my eyes off her "Madi, say hi to my good friend..." I pause not actually knowing her name.

"Spencer Carlin" she fills in for me

"Sorry about your window, Spencer" I say her name slowly loving the sound of it on my tongue

She smirked "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Sensing that it's time to make herself scarce, Madi looked at her watch "Look at that, a repeat of Buffy's on." I watch her walk away.

When I turn back to Spencer she's already staring right at me, she blushed slightly but didn't look away, and I gazed into her eyes completely transfixed.

"Let me get my coat."

"The one you're wearing?" she smirked, damn this girl was having an effect on me and I don't even know her! I need to get myself together, I break our gaze and look down at my jacket pretending I wasn't aware.

"Right" we head out.

-x-

We walk in silence for a moment, there was an easy affinity between us and I was comfortable with the quiet.

"How'd you find me? I mean am I supposed to be flattered by the attention?" if she could find me I began to wonder who else would

"Now you know who I am, where I live. I figured I better find out who I'm dealing with in case you were looking to hurt me." She seemed genuine and it was a fair enough reason to find me.

"So now you tracked me down what do yah think?"

Spencer smiled a little "Too early to tell"

"How does Mr. Eyes Only like being married to a girl on everybody's hit list? I mean they guy can take care of himself but I still dropped him" I smirked pleased with myself

"Peter's not my husband."

"Oh, is he your boyfriend then?" I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued by her and wanted to find out a little more.

She laughed "No, no Peter's my body guard and the woman Lauren she's one of my sources her husband was by Justine Bibber."

"What's your shot in all this? Being a famous, anonymous, underground, pirate, cyber-journalist can't be much of a payday."

"Fortunately, my needs are met in that department, parents were loaded" she looked at me I saw sadness, maybe they weren't around anymore.

"So, what, you just like the sound of your own voice?" I smiled and tried to lighten the situation

"Look around at all this..." she gestured at the city "Built by people who got up every morning and worked hard trying to make a better life. I mean it's like we blinked and overnight the government, the police, everything intended to protect the people had been turned against us. Everything given away to a bunch of thugs and everyone got scared, the world is not the place it used to be, I just try to help."

"So let me get this right you miss the good old days even though there were still poor people who died from diseases when they didn't have to, rich people still spent obscene amounts of money redecorating their houses to match the cat and not giving a toss about anyone else?" I really didn't get her logic I mean nothing much had changed since I got out.

"People had more of a choice, even if they took it for granted and now they don't" she sighed

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

She looked down at her feet "Something"

"Personally, I'm more interested in going fast on my motorcycle or climbing the Trans American building with my pals instead of giving myself a headache over stuff I can't do anything about." We stopped walking and she turned me to face her

"You accept the way things are, you're an active participant in making it worse." I almost laughed did she get that straight out of a book?

"Is the social studies class over for today?" I smiled

"Yeah...So that was a pretty extraordinary display of athleticism the other night, in fact, a little too extraordinary. You wanna tell me how you can do all that?"

She'd picked up on my being different I could tell, she was getting to close I took one last long look at her and when she looked up at the hover-drone flying passed I disappeared into the night.

I heard her call out, I wanted so much to go back to her spill everything she was so easy to talk to but I couldn't it was safer for her this way and maybe safer for me too.

-x-

I was waiting in the cafeteria at work for Mark to do a quick run through of his little plan to trick Lydia and get him out of the mess his in.

I'm casually drinking my coffee and munching donuts, I wonder if Spencer likes coffee and donuts, Urgh! I had to stop thinking about that chick, I was lost in thought when he plonks down next to me abruptly.

"So you're straight on how this is gonna go down" he smirked "excuse the pun"

"You set up on Lydia then when she's on her way over to the apartment you give me the heads up. I answer the door and pretend to be Kristy"

"She tells you how I've been..."

"A philandering pig" I cut in

"But you explain that you're a compassionate and understanding person who can find it in your heart to forgive me"

"Or I dissolve into an angry, hysterical wreck who never wants to see your lying ass again, which is probably what would really happen."

"I just don't want Kristy to ever find out she deserves better"

"How'd you get her out of town?"

Convinced her she needed to visit her mom in San Mateo."

"And we're sure Lydia's gonna make her move?" I didn't want to sitting in his apartment all day.

"She came by the apartment once already fortunately I'd disconnected the doorbell as a precaution. Lydia's not gonna back off until she gets her pound of flesh." He sighed

"I'll give it my best shot." Trying to stay positive if this was a bust I'll kill him

"Ash, what did I do to deserve a friend like you?" he smiled gratefully at me.

"You don't." I smirked and got up to leave and pass Jan who threw a package at me "Fourteen-thirteen Market get a signature and then take it to this address. By the way, that girl who was in here sniffing after you yesterday called twice already."

I shrugged "Tell her I took the day off 'cause I wasn't feeling so hot." I couldn't see her she'd ask too many questions

"What about this?" Jan shouted behind me waving the package.

I turned back to her "I'm taking the rest of the day off 'cause I'm not feeling so hot" Jan sighed and dumped the parcel back on the desk

-x-

I've been here for a while now stuck in one of Kristy's floral print dresses but Mark just rung to say Lydia would be on her way I was almost excited when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is it?" I knew who it was but I played along

"I'm a friend of your fiancé's."

"What do you want?" I called out trying not to laugh

"To set the record straight about where he was the other night when he said he was working late." I buzzed her in

As I open the door I'm met with Lydia, her hair was pulled back in

a bow she had on a leather jacket, jeans and big biker boots. Her face completely covered in make-up and she screamed drag queen even though I knew she wasn't.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Lydia and it seems you and I have a lot in common." She sneered

"You said you knew where my fiancé was the other night?"

She got right up close to my ear "With me, where he's been after work three, sometimes four nights a week for the last two months. We have what you might call an intimate relationship." I couldn't believe Mark had anything to do with this woman.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I knew she was and I felt bad for doing it but I needed to make this believable

"Has he been sleeping in a T-shirt lately?" I nod "That's so you won't see the fingernail marks on his back. Bet you didn't know your boyfriend finds a little pain exciting he didn't either at first" Ew, this chick is repulsive. I thought it was important for you to know the facts."

"And so should you, Mark told me that I could expect a visit from you. I know all about how you threatened him that if he didn't break it off with me, you'd save him the trouble. Well, it's over between you and him and we're getting married next month." I said sharply

"How sweet standing by your man, even after what he did. You're a very understanding person. You're also a fool." who did she think she was calling me a fool?

"I think you should go now." Before I do something I regret I thought

"Not before we get something straight you prissy little bitch I decide when I'm done with your boyfriend. Not Mark and certainly not you unless maybe you want to find out just how sharp these nails really are." Whoa this bitch needs to step down.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a handful of flaming red fingernails coming towards my face, but I catch her hand "This is not a place you wanna go."

"Let go of my hand." She snarled then composed herself for a beat and took another swing at me but I'm way too quick I easily step aside catch her arm and flip her onto her back on the floor."

"I'm working very hard to respect my elders here but don't push your luck." Releasing her as I stand up

Lydia got up grabbed a floor lamp and swung it like a truncheon right at me, I duck and it sails over my head. What is it with chicks throwing lamps at me these days?

I'm fed up now she needs to be taught a lesson I collar her drag her to the window and hang her upside down by the ankles three stories above the pavement below laughing at her expression of horror.

"Help! Let me go... No, don't let me go... Help!"

"Now, here's how it's gonna be, Lydia. You're gonna take your threats and your acrylic nails, and you're gonna go home and figure out your marriage, instead of trying to make other people feel as miserable as you do, understand?"

"Okay, okay." I let go with one hand, holding the woman's full weight with the other laughing more when screamed.

"Say the words, "I understand.""

"I understand." She had turned bright red by this point an ugly bold vain had made itself known on her head.

"And if I ever catch you coming near my man again we'll end up right back here but I'll have a bad case of butter fingers"

I pulled her from her upside down position and threw her back into the room her skirt around her shoulders. She scrambled up and left in a hurry, I smirked that'll teach her to mess with me.

-x-

Twenty minutes later and I'm at Crash where a triumphant Mark awaits me "You rock, Ash." jabbing a finger at me "You rock! I'm serious that psycho got exactly what she deserved I mean she's toxic, monster in bed, but toxic."

"Lydia may not have been one of humanity's finer specimens but you would be making a mistake to come away from this thinking she's the villain in the piece, she's not you are."

"She was the one..."

I cut him off "None of this would've happened if you had exercised even a smidgen of good judgement or self-restraint, which you didn't."

"True, but..."

I cut him off again "You were trying to have it both ways and you were being completely selfish. If I ever find out you're going out the back door on Kristy again, you're the one who's gonna be hanging by your ankles three stories up. Understand?" I was harsh but it's not like I should give him any sympathy.

"Okay, okay, okay"

I grinned, big "Say the words, "I understand.""

He took a breath "I understand."

I head home on my Ninja smiling to myself the whole way that was fun after all.

When I get in Chloe's not home so I peel off my leather jacket dropping it on the floor and take off my boots kicking them to the side. I walk into my bedroom and dive onto my futon with a big sigh. Not out of fatigue I just felt like the weight of the world weighing on me tonight.

I laid here a while when I sense something off, call it a vibration, intuition whatever. I sit up suddenly like a deer in the forest listening for a predator's approach I turn and on my bookshelf against the wall.

There it was the gold statue of the goddess Bast, the very one I had tried to take from Eyes Onlys apartment.

I get up cross to the statue picking it up to look at it more closely for a long moment trying to run the math in my head.

I knew only one thing for sure Spencer had been in my apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

I hastily grab my just dropped clothes and head out, straight to Spencer's apartment and break into the boarded up window quietly I swing through and land in a crouch.

Spencer was standing in the dining room lighting a candle at the long table which had two place settings set out. She looked up at me blowing out the match. "Ever notice how cats always seem to turn up around dinner time?"

"I won't be staying" I say icily, this was not a social call, how dare she break into to my flat

"I'm not a half bad cook" The tastefully arrayed table suggested this is an understatement.

"Like following me around and pestering the people I work with wasn't bad enough but breaking into my apartment, you got a lot of nerve"

"Me? You're the one who tried to rip off this piece besides your apartment was left open"

"Completely different situation I steal things in order to sell them for money. It's called commerce but some stranger sneaking into a girl's bedroom is bent."

She smiled a little "Bent? You make it sound I pawed through your priceless collection of underwear"

"How do I know you didn't?" I huffed

She shrugged "So saw my hands off, I left you a present." She grinned and her whole face smiled, beautiful.

I shook my thoughts away. "Am I supposed to be grateful?"

"That would be appropriate, yes." She was still smiling and I felt myself falling into her eyes.

"How am I supposed to ever sleep there again knowing that some perverts been in there and probably touched

all my things?"

"You're that nervous, you're welcome to stay here." Did she just... I mean she _did_ just... was she flirting?

I feign complete revulsion at the thought as Peter the bodyguard entered in a rush, drawing his gun menacingly, some ace wrapping on his wrist and a bandage on the bridge of his nose. "Whoa there" I yelled "We've been through all this." I laughed and it gave me time to compose myself and get my defences back up.

"It's alright, Peter, we're fine." Spencer gave him a nod and he lowered the gun, still watching me suspiciously.

"This is a tactical exposure which I want on record that I don't like it." He growled still watching me.

"Noted, Peter, do me a favour and look in on Lauren and Sophie." Peter grudgingly exits and I causally circle the table idly kicking some glass that had been swept into a pile from the window I broke last time she was here.

"Look, if I made you nervous or uncomfortable or..." I smiled at her little rant.

"Yes on all counts." interrupting her

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention but I had to see you."

"You'd think a woman who's taken on the job of saving the world would have a few more important things to do than traipse around after some girl." I grinned

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind." She walked closer to me

"Then you need to get out more."

"Come here, I want to show you something." Putting a hand on each of my shoulders she steered me over to an ornate mirror hanging above the sideboard.

"Gold leaf, art nouveau, French, early nineteen hundreds... I could probably fence this for three or four grand." I shrugged not seeing her point sure it was nice but I wouldn't take it now I knew her.

"No, I meant this." she pointed to my reflection in the mirror.

"Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen." I was caught off guard to say the least a little embarrassed even.

"Expensive gifts, surprise late-night visits, over-the-top flattery you always come on this strong?"

"Only when I meet someone I have to know everything about."

"How do you even know I like you?"

She brushes the hair off the nape of my neck and leant in, as much as I wanted to I couldn't and didn't resist.

"What are you doing?"

"Now I think I know pretty much everything." She abruptly pulled away, leaving me standing there confused by the interruption. "Suppose I could help you locate the other ones."

"What other ones?" this chick was bi-polar

"The other one like you..." oh god she knows! She must have seen my barcode I'll just have to say it's a drunken tattoo. How do I get out of this, make something up, no wait snap her neck, Urgh I can't do that

I stare blankly at her running options through my head "You lost me."

"Oh come on, Ash. First I watch you dive headfirst out the window fifteen stories up like you're Rocky the flying squirrel. Then, I found this in your apartment." she pulled a pot of my pills out of her pocket.

"L-Tryptophan...a neurotransmitter sometimes used in homeopathy to control seizures, and then the light-bulb went off in my head."

I fumed "You did go through my stuff!"

Spencer turned to go back into her office and started typing stuff into her computer "I got an anonymous report a couple years ago from a guy who says he was a lab tech at a covert genetics lab in the Wyoming Mountains he was working on something called Project Manticore, which was using recombinant DNA to produce a superior human, a warrior, an advanced infantry soldier."

A file labelled Manticore filled the computer screen, I gasped she really did know all about us about where I came from, she knew everything. "Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing here but I'm out because you're a whack-job. I mean not that I don't enjoy a good urban legend now and then but what does any of this have to do with me?" I start walking back the way I came in, I'd heard enough.

"The bar code on your neck tells me all I need to know Ash. I know who you are and I know who you're running from." She moved to stood in front of me.

The revelation froze me in my tracks but I soon came to my senses and moved to leave again, she suddenly catches me keeping me in place "There were a couple of dozen of these transgenic kids and six of them escaped."

The struggle dropped out of me "Six?" I whisper trying to keep the emotion out of my voice but knowing it would be plainly evident in my eyes. Six of my brothers and sisters got out, six other kids just like me out there in the world somewhere.

"You're one of those kids aren't you Ash?"

-x-

I gave up plonking myself down on her expensive couch spilling my story to her and she listened, it was a relief to finally tell someone and she seemed to be taking it well.

"We got separated right away and I never knew how many made it." I sighed I knew now thanks to Spencer.

"How well do you remember the lab?" her questions were gentle

"I remember fine I just didn't understand what was going on you know? They never told us anything except what to do. It took me a long time afterwards to figure things out." 4 years to be exact, to be able to blend in with everybody else to be like a 'normal' person.

"How much do you know?" she moved to sit beside me

"I know they made me even got the label on my neck to prove it" I smiled sadly at her when she put her hand on my knee.

"The technical term for you is 'chimera'" she whispered

I smiled softly "Yeah made-up creatures like in mythology with the head of a lion, the body of a goat your basic hodgepodge" I shrugged

"Hardly" she smiled and I acknowledged the compliment with a brief glance and then turned look out the window at the city lights.

"Christmas is a snap when you got no parents or relatives, just a bunch of gene sequences from probably twenty different animals and people." There's me always with the silver lining

"Like extra virgin olive oil, the best of the best." I giggled at her silliness.

"You said you could help."

"I need to find this technician, or anyone else who knows about Project Manticore. They would've used surrogate mothers to carry you after the in-vitro work I can track down one of them." She grinned big at me rubbing my leg

"What's in it for you?" I moved away from her slightly still not really knowing what she wanted from me.

"Just your help"

"I already don't like the sound of this" what kind of help you only needed a solider to do bad things and they were things I swore I'd never do.

"The woman you met, Lauren she supervised workers removing cortodiazapine from gel caps by hand and replacing it with powdered sugar. The real drug was shipped out of the country. The placebos were distributed to County VA Hospital and six veterans' clinics in the area." She had her serious face back on, smart and sexy.

"That's low, but this affects me how exactly?"

"She's prepared to testify that she was instructed to do this by one of Justine Bibbers managers. You know who Bibber is?"

"Yeah, I catch your hacks. He's Satan's lap dog or something."

"So then you know the lengths he'll go to keep her from going public, I'm turning Lauren over to Canadian law enforcement tomorrow. They'll put her in witness protection, but if you're with her the risk of her safety goes way down." Her eyes pleading with me drawing me in but I just couldn't risk attraction attention like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make it this far by attracting a lot of attention they want me bad. Or in any case at least they don't want me grabbed up by the Chinese or whoever. Best case, I wind up back in that facility. More likely, it's a long drive out in the country, if you know what I mean." I feel the fear of the scared six-year-old flash through me. "They've lost track of me and I plan to keep it that way."

"You're a soldier, Ash. That's what you were put here for but soldiers need a mission otherwise they tear themselves up." How dare she I used to be a solider I definitely wasn't anymore!

"That's deep but before you lecture me about the meaning of my life maybe you ought to get one. Bye bye now" I leapt up and grabbed the combing of the skylight pike sharply, like a gymnast, and pull myself up through the opening in the roof.


	10. Chapter 10

I pick up a newspaper looking around, wrapping the gold statue into it and hand it to the proprietor Inga, she was twenty eight, tough, cool, sexy, despite her prosthetic leg. She took the newspaper, when she checks out the statue, her eyes widen. "Where'd you get this?"

I shrugged "I didn't it was a present"

"Must think you're pretty special laying this on you" I smiled I knew she did but she just wanted my help

"Thought so, turned out they wanted me for something else though"

"Same old story" she handed me back the statue "Not interested"

"Thought I'd let you have first crack" I get up to leave "Later"

Inga stopped me. "I'll give you seventy-five bucks for it"

I nod and watch as she pulls out a wad of cash "I shouldn't do this" as she counts out the money "I got a client looking to score some fire power, maybe you'll keep your eyes open for me and I'll make it worth your while"

"I don't get involved with guns it's a rule." I say firmly

Inga handed me the money and reached for the statue pity for her I was counting too "You're light ten dollars." She smiled as she counted out two more bills

"So Ash, what do you do with all your money?"

"I got overhead" with that she knows she'll get no more out of me and she goes.

-x-

I pull up outside the Laundromat on my motorcycle noticing the sign said closed instead of open as usual. I dismount and knock on the door only to find it's already open, I walk in.

The place was trashed "What happened?" I ask Dan whose sitting in the back sporting a rather big black eye.

He looked up at me putting a chubby finger to his swollen lip to silence me, then by way of explanation scrawls on a pad as he speaks "Walked in on some hump ransacking the place. Disgruntled former client, or someone I'm looking into trying to see what I got or it could of been your garden variety junkie boost. Who knows?"

He holds up the pad 'Room bugged' I nodded in understanding "As long as you're okay."

"I'll live regarding your case I'm afraid I've come up with some bad news on your fiancé, let me get the file. He motioned me toward the back door. "If you need to freshen up, bathroom's over there." I pick up the cue.

"Please"

He steered me outside into the alley beside the shop his demeanour instantly changed. "I don't know what your story is and I and don't want to." I go to give him the money but he shakes his head no "Whoever tossed this place wants you and I'm looking to stay outta the line of fire."

"How's this about me?" whoever knew about me, knew I was coming here, I was being tracked.

"They lifted my wallet to make it look like a robbery. But there's a bug in my computer keyboard, they've tapped my phone and there's a mike in the light fixture for god sake" he was clearly shaken and very scared.

I shrugged "Like you said, maybe somebody's tracking one of your investigations."

"Hardware's too sophisticated it's gotta be the government, if I were you, I'd take that money and get outta town while you can."

He heads back into the shop resuming his cover story. "Your fiancé has four previous wives. His M.O. is to clean them out and take off. I'm sorry I couldn't come up with something more positive."

I caught the double meaning "You and me both" I left I wondered who was following me. I get on my motorcycle and head off, putting my collar up and pulling my hat down glancing at the two men in a parked car who watch me closely as I pass, I see one of the men raise a camera and click off several pictures I look away quickly and ride off.

-x-

I emerge from the stairwell into the darkened corridor down to my apartment when Matt runs toward me waving a flashlight, making the sounds of gunfire and explosions as he wages a five-year-olds war. "Bang-Bang, you're dead"

I try to wrestle the flashlight out of his hands "turn that off Matt before you get the cops on us" I say annoyed

Just then Eve comes out from her apartment "Come on, Matt, it's time to go to sleep." she scooped him up turning off the flashlight but not before the beam catches her and I got a glimpse of her face eyes red, her cheeks tear-streaked.

"Are you okay?" She just nods as Matt wriggles out of her arms and runs into the apartment shooting at an imagined adversary. "What's wrong?"

She took a big breath "I took Theo to the hospital tonight, he couldn't walk so I borrowed some money and we took a cab but" Her chest began to heave and she broke down in sobs. "He didn't make it... He's dead. Oh my God... Oh my God...he's dead!" she cried

I move quickly to her and take her in my arms and try to comfort the stricken women.

-x-

I was laid out on my bed grimacing as I was tortured by another seizure. The flashbacks tore through me.

_They were all down for the night in the barracks apart from me I was sprawled on the floor convulsing, when I hit the floor they all woke up and the other kids surrounded me, watching. Hearing footsteps coming towards the door we look up in fear as the door bangs open and a group of guards and orderlies come in. The others were ordered out of the way, but they didn't want to give me up, not after what happened to the blonde haired boy. The kids are pulled out of the way, protesting to the orderlies who were yelling at them as they grab me harshly. _

_Ben pushed one of the orderlies over who flew back as other guards rush in with stun batons raised. Eva springs on one from behind and, quick as a flash and yanks his gun out of its holster and puts a round into the ceiling. Then she pulled down aiming at the guards screaming at them as she waves the gun in an arc. They fall back leaving Eva crouched over me with the gun. The other kids join rank without hesitation their eyes were fierce and focused. When the guards and orderlies fell back through the door and they started to barricade it with the steel bunk frames. I knew there and then that something big was about to go down._

I fumbled trying to open my pills managing to dump out a handful while accidently scattering some I pound them into my mouth and swallow them quickly. My muscles are locked in a tectonic rigor I try desperately to control it only to fail as my fist shoots out and shatters the tank of the toilet. The ceramic shards and water pour out all over me I slowly crawl away slightly from the puddle forming on the floor and I'm able to get myself into a fetal position, shaking violently, my head hitting the flooded tile floor as I try to ride it out.

_We ran led by Ben through the service hall into the lab complex Jondy and Eva were on either side of me pulling me stumbling along. We round a corner and lights suddenly blast our eyes. I felt myself fall to the floor on my knees as Eva released me, she fires rapidly at the lights. Just then a figure stepped out into the light and fired back with one swift move. Eva is slammed backward and slides in a crumpled heap across the floor as the pistol skitters and comes to rest right in front of me. I looked up from the gun to the silhouette that materialized out of the lights, it was Smith._

_There was nowhere left for us to run they only escape was through the windows so that's what we did, the glass exploded outward as we crash through like in a suicide charge, dropping the twenty feet to the unknown below. We hit the ground, roll to break the fall and come up sprinting._

_Jondy was pulling me with her as we pelt for the tree line we pound through the snow, toward until we are just a rhythmic blurs._

I hunched against the bathroom wall the tremors subsided and my shudders were replaced by sobs. I could feel the tears down my face as my chest pitched. I let myself take a minute to remember the other kids, to remember Eva who saved my life and gave hers in the escape. I wondered which of the other kids made it out maybe I should just help Spencer so that she can track some of them down for me.

-x-

I arrived for the day and cross to dispatch, I had to tell everyone the news about Ty, not the best job in the world. I passed Mark "F.Y.I. Jan's a grumpy muffin this morning."

He noticed the sober expression on my face as I approached Jan

"Nice of you to join us" she snarled, I don't respond and she shoves a package at me. "Hot run to 842 Beulah, corner of Haight... And you can tell your pal Ty he just got his worthless ass fired not that he cares but the wife and kid might."

"Ty's dead" I say simply my revelation freezing the room, Jan just stood there not knowing what to say I took the package out of her hands and turn to leave. My attention was diverted by a news bulletin on TV.

"Two men are dead and a woman has been critically wounded after a shoot-out near the Superior Court Building today. A police air-remote unit captured this dramatic footage at 9:47 this morning after automatically homing on the sound of gunfire." I watch the monochromatic aerial shot of the downtown area it looked like the targeting video from a jet fighter weapons system with some alphanumeric data overlaid on the image. The image slews suddenly as the robot reacts to the first shots fired. It stabilizes and zooms in on a dark Suburban car which is ramming another car trying to force it to the curb. A second Suburban pulls out of an alley and blocks the car's path as it skids to a stop.

The doors of the Suburban cars fly open and four gunmen pile out, wearing ski-masks and carrying machine pistols they converge on the car, firing. The car's windows erupt with white starbursts and you can see the weapons smoke and flash, but there was no sounds accompany the image. Two bodyguards wearing heavy armoured vests leap from the car, firing at the gunmen. A back door of the car opens and a woman emerges, yanking a child out onto the street shielding her as they start to run. The image jerks and slews as the aerial robot circles the scene.

It dawns on me what I'm seeing, that woman was Spencer.


	11. Chapter 11

I continued to watch transfixed to the screen as Spencer screams and tries to protect the child when of the body guards shoves her yells at her to run then as quick as lightning he is shot by one of the attackers and drops like a puppet with the strings cut. Another woman with dark hair gets out of the car and runs away quickly, dodging between cars, almost getting hit by one she makes it to an intersection and sprints to a bus stop where she leaps onto a bus just as the doors are closing.

Spencer was still trying to shield the little girl but doesn't get far before one of the gunmen runs up behind her shooting her in the back with a machine pistol she drops still covering the girl.

A feeling of certain dread washed over me when I realised who the other victims were, Peter, Lauren and that the girl must of been little Sophie.

The remaining bodyguard is laying down a withering field of fire and one of the attackers falls as he squeezes off a shot while another is pinned down

behind the hood of the nearest Suburban. The bodyguard is hit repeatedly and goes down shooting crumpling against the side of the car.

One of the masked killers who seemed to be in charge was calmly pointing and yelling as the others grabs the little girl walking back to the Suburban cars and helps with wounded gunman into their vehicle before they drive away he raises his gun, aims carefully and shoots the camera down the screen turning to white noise.

"That was extreme! Did you see that one guy?" Mark starts to rave about the shooting

"Shut-up!" he looks at me clearly puzzled by my sharpness and turns back to the screen.

Two driver license pictures appear on the screen the one on the left is Peter the bodyguard I tussled with at Spencer's place the other person is Spencer Carlin herself.

-x-

I jimmied the window from the outside and slowly slide it open, tie myself with rope to the opening and drop head first hanging upside down I reach in grasping the window casement with each hand to steady myself, then gracefully somersault into the room below landing on both feetI creep to the door opens it a crack and peer out to the hospital corridor. Dimly lit and dingy I make my way down it passing a couple of corpse laden gurneys waiting to be taken to the morgue whenever somebody gets around to it, I look into a couple of hospital rooms at patients being warehoused more than healed finally I see room.

I approach the bed where she laid unconscious all hooked up to monitors, her injuries bandaged, I.V.'s running, etc. I took the time to just look at her for a minute trying to control the emotion that built up inside me seeing her laying there broken.

"Sure looks like you pissed off the wrong folks" I whispered softly

I pull open the drawer next to the bedside table and take out her purse going through it only to find it empty. Don't judge I'm looking for information not money "Nurses beat me to it."

I flop into a chair and put my feet up on the hospital bed

"I could of told you if take a header into the deep end when the pool's empty you're gonna go splat it's the law of gravity, even Jesus Christ himself had to obey the law of gravity... for awhile anyway." I smile at my stupid analogy "Well, better you than me I guess." I sigh

I sit up when I hear something out in the hall getting to my feet I press myself flat against the wall through the doorway I see an orderly approaching carrying a tray of meds. He slowed as he passed Spencer's room casting a long look at her comatose form then continues on.

"The one I feel sorry for is that poor woman with the kid she should have told you to stick it like I did but she bought your rant about 'doing what's right'" dumb bitch I thought.

I crossed to the window and lift a slat of the Venetian blinds peering out into the night "and just so you know, I don't feel the slightest guilt about not watching her back, that's one hundred percent on you, hotshot."

My enhanced night vision picks up movement on the building opposite, I look closer to see a figure moving furtively on the roof I watch as the figure removes a rifle from its case and screws on a scope.

I had to get Spencer out I walks over to the bed and begins to manoeuvre it toward the door.

"I probably ought to let them just finish the job at east then you won't get more innocent people whacked on account of your ambition... On the other hand you are kinda cute and you did give that statue to me I was able to fence that for a couple of bucks" I reached the corridor and stopped.

Yanking the toe-tag off one of the other corpses on a gurney and wheel it into the room where Spencer was.

I duck back out and carry on wheeling Spencer down the corridor "I've been wanting to buy myself a new motorcycle" I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and the glock of a machine gun I enter a room across the hall to hide just as a gunman steps out of the stairwell and sprays Spencer's old room with bullets before quickly vanishing back into the stairwell. Thank god Spencer wasn't in there. After a beat I re-emerge into the hall "I'm thinking maybe the xz12r"

I see an orderly, who comes running at the sound of all the commotion "You take care now." I leave her there and head for the exit.

-x-

I enter Spencer's apartment it's dark and empty I navigate through the darkness to her computer I take at seat at the command central for Eyes Only's information network and log on, accessing her myriad data files.

A file comes up on screen to do with Justine Bibber I click on Employees and associates scrolling through the file of mug shots of enforcers, lieutenants, etc. a generally loathsome crew. Just looking at them makes me want to take a shower then bingo I find the mug shot of the guy across the roof that shot up Spencer's hospital room.

I look up at a sound coming from down the hall listening a moment then push myself away from the console to investigate hearing the creak of a

Floor board I snag a vase off the mantle raises it like a truncheon and continues into the darkness keeping my back against the wall.

Suddenly, a figure lunged at me I ducked catching the assailant by the throat pinning them to the wall I was about to deliver a cranium crack with the vase when I recognize Lauren. "Damn. Are you alright?"

Her red puffy tear stained face looked back at me "I couldn't get to her. It all happened so fast. Spencer had her and I saw him fall then Peter told me to run and then he...and I remember so clearly, thinking it's me they want. If I run, maybe they'll come after me. Maybe they won't think about her... So I ran..." she dissolved into tears.

"They won't hurt her she's the only leverage they have to keep you quiet."

I could tell Lauren wanted desperately to believe me "Can you help me get her back?"

"Look, I'd really like to..." I can't muster the courage to venture a "but" as I looked into the woman's imploring eyes and I'd be helping Spencer then maybe she'd help me find the other kids like me. "...So I will."

Back at the computer console I show to Lauren the mug shot on the screen "That's the shooter who tried to finish off Spencer... He works for Bibber, surprise, surprise. Bruno Anselmo born in 1990, served in Iraq, dishonourable discharge, armed robbery, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, arson, attempted rape he's your basic renaissance dirt bag."

But Lauren is too absorbed by worry to pay attention "If I give myself up in exchange for Sophie would you make sure she's okay?"

"We're not going that route Bibber's not someone you make deals with." I shake my head in thought

"What else can we do?"

"Like I said, this isn't my regular line of work so I'm making it up as I go."

We finally track down the address of a co-criminals mansion where a party is being held that was my way in.


	12. Chapter 12

I watched from the shadows silently, as a limo pulled up to the gate of the extravagant faded Victorian manor, the window goes down and the standing guard addresses the driver.

"I have Mayor Steckler to see Mister Bibber." The guard shines a flashlight into the limousine, looks inside.

"I'll need to search the trunk." The driver pops the latch and the guard moves to the rear of the car.

I see a big bus coming down the round and as it rumbled past I get to her

Feet jump on the bus pull myself up and somersault from the roof of the bus over the ten foot wall surrounding the estate.

I land and roll onto my feet into a low crouch hiding in the darkness I move to behind a low wall surveying the layout. Security is tight as assorted armed personnel patrol the perimeter with torches and guns

I make my way across the grounds but freeze as a mobile robotic security drone rolls across the grass towards me, sweeping the area with laser beams to detect intruders like a lighthouse scours the seascape with its beacon. I dive to the ground just as the laser rakes where I had been standing.

I bolt toward the house leaping to grab a tree limb, swinging myself upward like an acrobat, barely clearing another beam. I scale the tree quickly then jump onto a balcony and disappear through an open window.

I had climbed into an upstairs hallway I continue down the hall listening to the party going on downstairs. I stop at the sound of voices and approaching footsteps I dash for a door ending up in a bedroom poking my head in to check it's empty only to see a bleached-blonde in her late 20's wearing a little red dress and xx pumps, a look which if I may say so looks like cockroaches and Cher has survived the apocalypse. She was stood at the sink readying a syringe. -

"It's not what it looks like, I'm diabetic." She said without looking up when she does she eyes me up and down, suddenly feel very out of place in boots, jeans, and black leather jacket. "Who are you?"

Think quick, think quick "I'm Bruno's girlfriend"

"Oh, yeah?" she shook her head "see tonight wives and girlfriends aren't invited. Cause tonight the girls are here in a more or less professional capacity. All of them work for me, and you don't, let's go."

The blonde starts to move me toward the door. "Okay, okay. I can explain did you ever have to do something you really don't want to?"

She stopped and turned to me "How I make my living, what's your point?"

"This." I hauled her off me and catch the blonde across the jaw with a roundhouse that lays her out cold.

Perfect brilliant outfit and she looks like she's my size, I could make it work pull it off so to speak.

I get changed and emerge wearing the red dress, shoes, and the little work girl purse slung over one shoulder. Going room to room I continue my search for the missing girl.

I head down the staircase to the main floor where the party is in full swing. Young women mingle with Bibber's cronies, yes-men, puppets, etc. I do my best to try to look nonchalant as I navigate the room I notice surveillance cameras placed discreetly around the room. As I lean against the bar for a moment, one of the other girls, a slightly drunk redhead, eyes me appraisingly, nodding approval. "Girl, you work that dress."

I smile and edge toward the other wing of the house in order to resume my search as I approach the corridor, a hand catches me by the arm.

"Don't rush off." The hand belonged to the hit-man that tried to take out Spencer, I now knew him as Bruno. "Mr. Bibber saw you on the cameras he wants you to come see him." He catches my elbow and steers me upstairs.

This was my chance to get in close with Bibber and bring him down. For Spencer I thought as we entered the room.

-x-

I was ushered in as a poker game between Justine Bibber and two other men is ending a couple of escorts sat with Bibber's buddies one of whom is the mayor that I saw enter in the car but his alone.

Behind him is an array of surveillance monitors, with views of the house and grounds. Bibber fans his hand of cards on the table. "The only thing better than four queens is" he looks up at our entrance "five. Come over here next to me for luck."

I saunter over and I feel all eyes on me. "Yeah, I can see to it your winning streak continues."

"I'll bet you can." He indicates a chair next to him "Sit" but i don't

"Not right now." His amused intrigued even guess his not used to people telling him no.

"Not right now? Okay, when?"

I smirk "Right after you change your wardrobe, your personality and drop about thirty pounds."

"Quite a mouth on a girl so young" he grabbed my wrist "but my guess is talking is not what it does best." He smiled slyly.

"Only way you're ever gonna find out is reincarnation. Fact is, you are gonna pay me, and I am gonna provide you with a service."

"I actually know how this works." I laugh at him clearly not getting that I'm not here for that.

"You're gonna pay me fifty thousand dollars" Bibber joins in and laughs along hugely at the joke.

"And I'm gonna give you Lauren Braganza." Bibber stops in mid-laugh his eyes going flinty.

He motions to the others "Give us a minute." The escorts and poker players hesitate "OUT!"

They all leave, except Bruno when the door closes he pulls his pistol and trains it on me.

"Check her." Bibber barks out his orders

Bruno slams me in the middle of the back and I let my hands slap, palms-down on the table. He holds the gun to me and then slides his free hand down my body, his fingers kneading the sheer dress, searching.

I try to remaining calm and make it seem that I'm utterly unperturbed by what is obviously an intimate search. "Who are you?"

"What, you gonna put me on your Christmas card list?"

"No wire."

"Now that that's out of the way... you want the woman, here's how it works. You pull fifty large out of your mattress or wherever and I make a call to bring her in. I call her cell number to okay a meet at a certain location." Bibber considers this a moment. "Look, you're a player, I'm bringing you this on a plate, and my fee is just the normal cost of doing business."

He turns to Bruno "Pull the cash." Bruno crosses the room to a floor safe behind the bar.

"So, how do you get the woman to come to me?"

"I told her it's just business to you, that all you want is a reasonable solution to this. You give her daughter back she agrees to leave the country. I play the guarantor drive her down to Mexico tonight and put her on a train to Brazil or wherever."

"And she bought that?"

I gave him my sexiest pout "I have sincere eyes."

Bruno comes back with a handful of ten thousand dollar packets of hundreds. "Make the call."

"She's gonna need to know that her little girl's alright."

"She's got my word."

"She's gonna want to hear for herself." I hit the button on the speaker phone on Bibber's desk and the dial tone rings out.

Look, we gotta keep the momentum up here not give her a chance to think if she hears her kid's voice...

"Hello..." Lauren answers on the loud speaker

"Hang on, Lauren. We're conferencing in Sophie. I gesture to Bibber that it's his move. He considers it a second then presses the conference button and hits a speed dial button.

With my back to the phone I concentrate to memorize the rapid-fire series of beep tones. 5,7,5,0,8,1,8,3,2,0,3,4,6,1 then. "Yeah?" a gruff male voice answers

"Put the kid on." He connects the calls

We hear the brief conversation between them then Bibber reaches over and taps the disconnect button

He takes the money from Bruno and puts it in front of me but he rests his hands on top of it. "You get it when I get her."

"Okay idea, compromise and all that right? Bruno here comes with me he holds the money until mommy shows up then we close the deal I disappear, end of. What you do with her after I'm gone doesn't keep me awake night." I stay stone faced and cold

He puts the money in a manila envelope and tosses it to Bruno. "You better hope you're as smart as you think you are."

I just smile and steer my pumps toward the door, Bruno in tow. As I'm walking out I breathe a huge sigh of relief that the play worked and that I've made it this far.

-x-

Hi guys, thanks for the favorite stories and reviews. More Spashley to come promise =]


	13. Chapter 13

We pull into the parking spot with Bruno at the wheel. "Look, that thing about the pliers, I was just doing what the man pays me to do. You know coming off hard."

"Yeah, sure, I understand." I say getting out of the car and heading toward the motel room, fishing for the key. I enter turning on the light and scan the dingy room. Pistol at low-ready, Bruno quickly crosses to the bathroom and checks it, behind the door and shower curtain, and then looks in the tiny closet.

"I never would have done it, probably not anyway. I mean, I actually think you're pretty cool."

"Yeah?" I smirked

Bruno sits on the bed smiling at me smoothing the crummy comforter with one hand. "You're attractive, you're smart. Stand on your own two feet, know what I mean? You got a wicked sense of humour man, you really zinged the boss a couple times it was all I could do."

"So...what did you think? Maybe after I betray the woman who trusts me and you take her and her daughter out and execute them...we could go on a date. Play a little miniature golf or something." I say sarcastically, he gets it and his eyes narrow. "I would like to keep it professional that's all."

Bruno starts screwing a big sound suppressor onto the barrel of his gun. "Fine so call her, get her over here."

"Actually, that's not gonna be necessary. It's not why we're here."

What the hell are you talking about? Call her!" He throws the room phone toward me forcefully I just reach out and catch it resting it in my lap.

"Geez, you are so stupid the word special comes to mind. They recruit you off the short bus?" I laughed

Bruno raises the pistol, his body rigid with anger. "Call the chick now or I start redecorating."

"You haven't figured this out yet, have you? You walk in here thinking you're gonna cap her then cap me and take the money back to your boss with your tail wagging... But see it's really the other way around. You think I'm the whack, when actually you're the whack." Bruno glances around as if feeling danger all around him "See what you don't know is, is that you're already in the last two minutes of your life."

His eyes were fuming with anger "You're in the last two seconds, you don't cut the crap."

Keeping the gun trained on me he crosses to the front window and looks out between drape and window frame seeing no movement in the parking lot he flips off the light.

"Bibber had no choice but to call me in 'cause you lack the professional edge, Bruno. Any real pro would've popped me already, the second he saw this thing going sideways, and you're still standing there figuring out what to do. It's pathetic."

Bruno enraged straightened his arm to fire at me but he's too slow I dodge sideways as the bullet rips a hole in the air where I just was, he tries to re-aim but I'm already on him, twisting his arm until the gun is wrenched free. "See. Pathetic" I bitch-slaps him backhand then hand the gun back to him. "Come on, you're not even trying."

Bruno looks at me stunned for a second then he whips the gun up taking another shot as I leap past him. I land behind Bruno and catch his gun arm as he spins toward me wrenching his arm behind his back and painfully extracting the gun a second time. I spin him away from me stopping him at arm's length like an unwilling dance partner. "Bruno, Bruno, Bruno. Is that all you've got?"

I yank hard flinging him across the bed into the nightstand. He bounces up like a gut shot bear, eyes full of fury lunging at me. I drop him with one sweeping kick. "The man was right, you are a liability." I pull a lamp off the dresser and starts hog-tying him with the cord.

"You can hardly blame him, the way you've been taking care of business or should I say not taking care of it."

"What're you talking about?" he mumbles face down on the carpet

"I'm hired to do a piece of work my mark goes down and stays down. Yours makes it to the hospital where you then gotta go finish the job only you let the cops get the whole thing on video tape."

"That's a load of crap."

I laugh wickedly "Security camera got you coming outta the stairwell, weapon in your hand, going to room one-oh-four and greasing the patient. It's embarrassing to the professional community, is what it is."

I pick up the money off the bed and hold it in front of his nose. "This is what your life is worth, Bruno."

I turn away retrieving the insulin and works from the hooker's purse dosing up the syringe, I keep one eye in the mirror to watch Bruno, who is eyeing the gun lying near him on the floor. "This won't hurt, triple dose of insulin, you'll go into a coma, couple minutes you'll stop breathing and on a busy night, the coroner will probably mistake it for an O.D. Plus, it's way classier than blowing your brains out."

He wriggles free and makes his move coming up with the gun I feign surprise leaping for the door. Bruno staggers falling to the floor once more his pants around his knees with his hands still tied. I bolt over him with a right hook to the face I knock him out and give him the shot throwing his body on the bed.

I frantically dial the phone I don't even wait for an answer when I hear Dan pick up. "This is your punk-ass client I need you to trace a number for me."

He sighed "Are you sure you wanna be having this conversation over the phone?"

"Just do it... Five, seven, five, oh, eight, one, eight, three, two, zero" I hear the typing of the numbers over the phone. "C'mon, Dan I don't have all day."

"One, seven, four, nine, five Natoma"

"I'm on my way." I hang up in the P.I.'s ear and rushed back out of the hotel room to jack a car and head home to get my bike and get ready to head to the address.

-x-

Changed now into my signature midnight, creep outfit as I like to call it I cruise my motorcycle quietly to a stop in the shadows dismounting staying alert and wary. I walk past a sign reading "Natoma Street." I cross to a deeply shadowed door of the warehouse scanning the empty street, looking up at the buildings around me checking there is nobody in sight.

I pull out my picking tools and goes to work on the lock all the while listening and scanning around me. Car headlights from two blocks away sweep across her just as quickly the sound of the car fades, and I turn back to my work, I get the door open and slip inside stealthily.

I move silently through the aisles of stacked packing cases peering around the corner at the office block of the warehouse which is an island of fluorescent light in the dark gallery. Inside I can see Bibber's men are lounging around. The muscles squad are watching two fighters beating the crap out of each other on HBO, none of them are more than a few feet from a machine gun or a shotgun.

In a darkened office next door, Sophie lies awake on a bed her tiny wrists handcuffed to the frame she has been crying her face red and puffy but she was out of tears.

I sense something behind me as I'm looking around and look up to see dark figures moving about in the shadows climbing quietly up fire escapes taking up positions at windows and loading doors. On the balcony above Ops guys hustle into position and scan the area with night-vision scopes. I slink into a dark hiding spot just inside the window, pressed up against the wall, black on black in the shadows like a tiger waiting for its prey. A lone trooper passes me flipping down his night-vision, attached to a band above his gasmask and scans the interior. I quickly knock him out with an elbow jab to the neck then grab him fast and yank him inside I ease him to the balcony floor looking around waiting in the darkness to see if anyone has heard then turns her attention to the fallen Ops trooper.

I hear the ops radio barking out orders 'Standby, Full breach on my count. Three, two, One"

Bang! The doors are blasted inward by squads with steel battering rams three flash bangs go off, blinding Bibber's men in the office. Ops guys pour into the building from all directions the leader yells at the top of his lungs. "Federal officers get on the floor now!"

But bibber's men are serious hard-asses shotguns, pistols and machine guns come up and all of a sudden the Ops guys are facing a phalanx of heavy iron way more than they bargained for. "Drop your weapons! NOW!"

"No! You drop yours! Better yet why don't you come and get them!"

Meanwhile I had quickly put on the suit from the Ops guy I knocked out I cross rapidly in a crouch running to Sophie and unlatch the handcuffs scooping her up off the bed, just as all hell breaks loose in the next room. I could hear flying glass, hunks of exploding plaster and flashes of gunfire, I ran out of the office with the little girl tightly cradled into my body.

I pass the gangsters shouting and all the pandemonium in the swirling tear gas, lit by flashes of gunfire and flash-bang grenades running through the smoke carrying Sophie trying to move as quickly as possible without raising any suspicion as Sophie begins coughing from the gas I head toward the open door.

I run as fast as I can once outside back to my bike, taking off the suit and lifting Sophie up onto the back revving quickly through the gears as we scream off into the night.

I roll to a stop at an intersection adjacent to Spencer's building seeing Lauren out of the corner of my eye I lift Sophie off the bike and set her down, she runs toward her mother who's exiting Spencer's building down the block.

Lauren looks up, sees her little girl and races toward her with outstretched arms. It's both emotional and physical as I watch Lauren scoop her child up into her arms and just hold her, tears streaming down her face. After a long moment, Lauren looks over to me offering a simple smile and a thank you.

I had done a good thing it made me feel great I took off down the street popping a wheelie just for the hell of it heading home after a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later I wanted to check up on Sophie see how they got on I knew there was only one person who would know where they went or have any contact with them. I snuck in through the roof and approach her computer console as she finishes blurring her next computer hack to obscure her identity. "This has been a Video Free America bulletin via the Eyes Only Informant Net... Peace."

I sat on the desk behind her "You know I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that" She turned in her chair toward me "See you're back and still rocking the boat." She just looks at me "I would've come sooner, but...I didn't...How're you doing?"

"Not in pain anymore just the ache of where they took the bullets out" she shrugged

"I'm sorry."

"My mother used to say the universe is right on schedule everything happens like it's supposed to." She gave me a sad smile

"You believe that?" she was such a positive person

"I've never been much for trying to understand why bad things happen I just know that they do, so the job's to figure out how to deal with the consequences. Which you did... You took that son of a bitch out." She grinned

"Well not me personally."

"Stop being so modest, on account of you, Bibber didn't get to buy off the jury or kill the judge. He's gone once and for all, it was war Ash and you won."

I smiled a sad smile "That's what soldiers do, right?"

"I didn't mean it like that, you did good Ash. Thank you" she handed me a box. "Open it." I open the box and pull out the Egyptian statue of Bast. The one I tried to steal from her. "It turned up on the black market and one of my sources thought I might be interested."

I was moved "I don't know what to say."

"Deeds, not words I need your help." she turns herself back to her computer "Forty-seven people drowned last night off the coast of Vancouver after paying smugglers twenty thousand apiece to get into Canada so they could get work in order to eat only they got marched overboard at gunpoint instead."

She hit a button on her computer keyboard scrolling through photographs of young girls. "These girls, kidnapped during the last month and sold overseas to the highest bidder the oldest is twelve the youngest about the same age you were when you escaped."

I sighed "And I feel real bad about all that but it doesn't mean I need to get involved."

"You are involved, by being alive you're involved."

"and you're quoting Mom again."

Look, maybe we got screwed outta living in a time when we could sit in a cafe, sipping our lattes wearing two thousand dollar wrist watches while we plan our next vacation but the world got a whole lot meaner all of a sudden, it wasn't supposed to but it did and it's back to the law of the jungle. You got your predators and you got your victims." She motioned to the screen

"You still think you can do something to change that?"

"With your help I can"

"I know you want to help people Spencer but civilization as we know it is unravelling before our eyes. I don't know what you think I can do to by stepping into battle to keep that from happening.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, you already fired the first shot." She smirked and turned back to her screen "On another matter Federal Corrections used to keep records on distinguishing marks, scars, tattoos, I did a search and came up with this.

She handed me a picture of a bar code on a man's neck along with a mug shot of a handsome kid, late teens, I instantly recognise Ben my eyes well up with tears.

"That was taken nine years ago was identified as Michael Hanover sentenced to 18 months in the state Jail at Rawlins, Wyoming for armed robbery, he escaped from custody after 4 days hasn't been seen or heard from since."

"Ben... He made it... He's alive..." I smiled at her "You found this for me?"

"A promise is a promise, I like to keep my word and you did help me as I asked" she got off the chair moving towards me she wiped the tears from my face and I leant into her touch, letting myself be comforted by her.

"I knew it... I always knew he was out there somewhere..." I was lost in thought after a beat I felt Spencer lift my chin and I looked up into her soft baby blue eyes

"You deserve to find your family Ash" I was overwhelmed with emotion at the chance of finding my brothers and sisters. The chance that I might actually be able to trust someone knew and that we could help each other along the way.

I got to my feet and through my arms around her I think she was a bit shocked at first, I don't come across as a very huggable she soon snapped out of it and squeezed me tightly back. "Thank you" I whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome" we parted but not all the way and I felt myself leaning forwards, my eyes flicked to her lips and back to her eyes. When she didn't pull away I slowly placed my lips on hers giving her an innocent kiss, I pulled back to look at her face for any kind of confusion, hate, fear but I saw none.

She grinned at me her eyes sparkling "Wow, I'm doing that again" she whispered as she leant in once more, forcefully this time as one of her hands threaded through my hair and pulled me closer to her.

Letting her take the control she pushed me back until I was sitting back on the desk I was on previously, I moaned when her thigh accidently slipped between mine and things got heated quickly soon turning into a full blown make out session, hands wondered, tongues explored, I'd never felt more alive than I did right now.

We pulled away from each other breathing slightly heavier than before "I've wanted to do that since the first time you broke into my apartment"

I smirked "I knew you broke into mine for other reasons, looking for a quickie was you?"

She laughed and gave me another quick but soft kiss on the lips then took a step back. "Want to stay for dinner?"

I smiled nodding watching her back as she made her way through to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hiya, sorry for the huge delay but this story is back up and running so I'll update as frequently as I can. Plus I can now reply to all reviews had a little trouble as the link wasn't working for some reason. Hope you like the new chapters and please let me know what you think :) Many thanks!_

-x-

I had decided to stay for dinner we chatted more about what I could do to help her and although I knew I was going to have to be cautious and try to remain under the radar I also knew that I really wanted to help Spencer.

So here I was middle of the night sneaking onto a boat at the harbour men with machine guns were talking in the bridge area of the ship, I knew I had the right boat.

While they were busy talking I snuck in the cabin, I kept my attuned hearing on their conversation as I remove the money from a briefcase and putting it into my bag so I knew if they were coming back.

"How many did you get in all fifteen?" One guy dressed all in black was saying.

"Fifteen at twenty grand a piece, like taking candy from a baby, Solinski"

I slip back out of the cabin crouching on the other side of the window as the man I now know as Solinski started shouting at his accomplice. "Where's my money?"

"What do you mean? It was in the case." said the second voice from inside

I spot a ship guard making his rounds quickly sneaking up behind him, I snap his neck when another guard comes along and a fight ensues I easily disposes of him with a harsh upper cut just in the right place to knock him down and out.

"Nobody rips me off! Where's my money?" I hear the fight continue as I zip up my bag placing the straps over my shoulders.

Gunfire erupts inside the cabined room of the ship I quickly dive into the water disappearing beneath the water and swim away with the money. Getting out only when I'm at least 3 miles away and I know my bike is close, just where I left it. I rev up my motorcycle and drive to Crash.

-x-

When I get there I immediately see Madi who is captivated by a female doing bicycle tricks on the bar counter.

"She's spiking a can-can endos. Spank it, shugga! Damn. She's fine."

"She's straight" Chloe deadpans as she walks over to me with a nod.

"Don't be putting salt in my game. I'm not trying to hear that."

I laugh "She's all yours. Give me hottie over there. Her friend's kind of working for me too and the chick with the long blonde hair sitting over there in the corner is just breaking my heart."

"Are you running a fever or something?"

"No." I make eye contact with the girl with the long blonde hair across the room, realising exactly just who it was sitting on the bar stool.

"Are you sure? You look flushed and you've been drooling over every skirt that walks in here tonight."

"Stop, I have not" I glance at a chick that's eying me up "Hey."

"See? Will somebody correct my eyes? You've been laying out for the girls all night long."

"What? I'm just being friendly 'cause she's cute"

Chloe laughs "It's like you're in heat or something."

"Hey girls don't trip. You don't see women down on themselves 'cause they 'bout it. You got an itch Ash? Go scratch."

I see Spencer from across the room, walking my way and grin. "Hey."

I hear the crowd of Crash cheering Mark on as he takes his turn to do bike tricks on the counter.

"Hang on to your drinks!" Chloe screams.

"Do you come here a lot?" she whispered in my ear making a shiver go down my spine.

I try to seem unaffected "Yeah. What are you drinking?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." She smiled.

I turn to the bartender "Hey, two more beers."

I hand Spencer her beer when it arrives"Here."

"Thanks, so I hope everything went ok tonight. I got some more info for you on it. Want to come back to my place, go through it?"

I nodded and waved to the girl's bye motioning to Spencer they both gave me a small smile.

I made my way to Spencer's on my bike thinking about what happened to me tonight. Maybe Chloe was right. I am in heat, or something like that...all because they spiced up that genetic cocktail called "me" with a dash of feline DNA.

So I can jump fifteen feet of razor wire and take out a 250-pound linebacker with my thumb and index finger, which makes me an awesome killing machine and a hoot at parties but it also means that three times a year I'm climbing the walls, looking for some action. Thank God, the worst of it is over...

If I can just get through the next twelve hours without doing something I'm going to regret.

-x-

I get to Spencer's in good time andempty my bag, dumping out stacks of cash onto her desk. "It's amazing what happens when you put dirt-bags in a room and money disappears. Tempers flare...guns are drawn... dead dirt-bags. "

Spencer smiled up at me "Nicely done."

"So what happens to those poor folks who thought they were getting smuggled out of the country to the Promised Land or wherever?"

"Well, they don't get marched overboard ten miles at sea, for one."

"Which is a good thing" I shrugged

"This will at least be partial repayment for what they paid the smugglers. And with Solinski and company deceased, I'd say our work is through here."

"Wait. Hold on. What do you have for me on Ben?" I knew she wouldn't hold up her end of the deal for long.

She shrugged "I'm still developing information."

"Whatever that means" I say angrily

"It means when I come up with something substantive, you'll be the first to know."

"Look, I kept my end of the bargain by running this little errand for you."

She whirled around and her voice lowered "I fully intend to keep mine end but Project Manticore was a covert operation. It's going to take some time. "Patience in all things," right?"

"Spare me the lecture. I waited nine years for my brother. Now, if you can help me like you said you could, great. If not, don't waste my time." I was tired of searching now I was close I just wanted answers.

"I'm doing my best."

"Fine, give me a call when you've got something." I turn to leave but she Spencer puts a hand on my arm and tugs me back to her gently.

"I promise I'm still looking, I want to help you as much as I can ok?" well didn't I feel like the arse now.

I looked at Spencer's face a hint of sadness flashing across it god, she looked hot, even given the givens but I can't even go there again as much as I wanted to my life is complicated enough. Last call for alcohols not for another hour so I could get drunk and go home and be a good girl, or...?


	16. Chapter 16

I smash my lips against Spencer's and we don't apart till we both desperately need air, she rests her forehead against mine. "Be right back" she giggles and runs off to another room. I take a seat on the couch. I have a feeling if I stay here I know exactly where it's going to go and I don't think I want to ruin anything with her.

I just sat there puzzling it though did I have any idea what I was doing? No probably not, so I've decided I'm going to march out there right now and tell Spencer I think it would be best if I went home. On second thought, I don't want to leave this room. So what? Am I going to stay here all night? Oh shut up brain what do you know, anyway?

I sigh not noticing Spencer had returned "Don't talk. Just come." We enter her bedroom and she pushes me down onto her bed. "Make yourself at home."

"Nice room." Really that was all I could come up with right now? I had to make an excuse this was moving faster than it needed too. "Erm... Bathroom?" she points to an adjoining door. "Thanks, I'll be right out."

I have a quick freshen up and try to calm my nerves if she wanted this now then I'm all for it. I got myself together and walked out of the bathroom.

"Spencer... Spencer?"I find her curled up under the sheets in her bed asleep.

I smile at how cute she looked all tucked up "There _is_ a God." I place a kiss on her cheek and quietly leave her apartment.

-x-

The next morning, I join Chloe in the kitchen."There's only one word for you and it starts with an "s," ends with a "t," and it's got a "u" and "l" in the middle."

"Sult?" I frowned not getting it.

"A dyslexic slut at that"

"Look, nothing happened, all right? I went to hers she fell asleep, I came home end of story."

Just then a woman enters the kitchen wearing only a towel "Good morning, ladies." she turns to me "We didn't really get a chance to talk last night. I'm Jasmine, and you are...?"

"Leaving" I just stare at the girls' hand she was holding out then turn to wink at Chloe pointing to the towel the girl was in "That better not be mine."

I head out of the apartment and to work Jan barking out orders as usual "Hey, another run...46 Euclid."

She threw it at Mark, who threw it back "The righteous man does not tolerate the wickedness of Babylon in these final days, when the down-presser will be judged and punished for his abomination. I will not dirty my hands with that package."

"Mark, I don't understand a single word you're saying."

I walked over to the desk "Too bad I do. He said he doesn't want to screw up his karma by delivering any more porno to the twisted pervert at 46 Euclid."

"Your job is to deliver packages, period. You don't know or care what's inside of them."

"But when the most high causes a package to fall from my bike and bust open and reveal this kind of wickedness, I can't bury my head in the sand like an ostrich." I laughed out loud and quickly stopped at the glare Jan gave me.

"Oh for crying out loud" She hands me a package addressed to me and walks off.

I take the box to my locker and open it "Motor oil?"

"Whoa, who'd you have to sleep with to score that?" Madi says as she reads the card "Sorry about last night, Spencer" Who's Spencer?"

"No one you know."

"Wait a minute. You didn't seriously go back with that chick from last night?"

"Nothing happened. I knew her from before anyway." Madi sensed my tone and let it go.

Speak of the devil as an Eyes Only broadcast comes on the TV. The messengers gather around to watch. "Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city. If anyone's wondering why Joel Solinski is late for work this morning, it's because his bullet-riddled body is lying somewhere below deck on board the Andrea Marlene in the middle of Seattle Harbour. Mr. Solinski lured hundreds of people on board during the last two years with the promise of safe passage across the ocean only to have them drowned. He made his money as a smuggler trafficking in human misery. No more. Joel Solinski has paid for his crimes."

I got a text from Spencer saying she had more info for me so I decided to head over during work hours, no packages for me anyway.

"Hey" She smiled and opened the door to let me in I took a seat on her desk while she sat in her chair "So, you were in an odd mood last night."

"You got me over here to talk about my moods? Or you falling asleep?"

She blushed "No, not exactly"

"Then what did you want? I have a job." I didn't know why I was being so harsh. "You found something on Ben?"

"No, something else in May of '09, the SAC base at Gillette, Wyoming, was shut down, its staff reassigned around the country. I got a hold of their transfer orders. Now, for an Air Force base, there were surprisingly few pilots but a whole lot of OB-GYNs, genetic researchers, dieticians, teaching specialists..."

"May of '09? That was three months after we escaped. This SAC base was Manticore?"

"I think that's at least how Manticore appeared to the entire Department of Defence records available. There was one woman listed, a dietician, was transferred to the naval air station at Sedro Island. Her name was...is...Hannah." I instantly remember back to the night of the escape.

_Running as fast as I could I stop when a car's headlights spotted me the car pulling up to the side of me__ "Get in, hurry. Come on."_

Spencer bought me back out of my daydream "Last name is Sukova. The age is right. The description matches what you told me but Sedro's been shut down for years, and whether she's the one that picked you up that night or if she still lives there...who knows?"

"How far away is Sedro Island?"

"Eighty miles maybe"

"Spencer, you're awesome. Thank you." I hug her

She pulls back "There's no guarantee it's the same woman. How many Hannah's are there in the world?"

"How many Hannah's were there at the air base?"

"That I know of? Just one"

"Then it's got to be her." I start to leave.

"Whoa. Hey. Let's assume for a second you can somehow make it past the sector police without a pass and get out of the city."

I smirk at her "A fair assumption."

"Smith was set up on Dan so his going to know about Hannah."

"Then she can be in trouble and I'm the one that put her there. I've got to find her."

"You want to find the other ones like you? You want to find Ben? I can help you but they're part of a puzzle that needs to be put together piece by piece. Hannah is one piece. You go after her now, before we know what the bigger picture looks like, you risk blowing everything."

"Then I guess I'm no better at being patient than you are."

"Well I'm coming with you" her head tilted to the side her eyes wide and pleading.

"No it's too dangerous for you Spencer. How about I call if I need your help?"

"Ok fine but you better call"

"I will" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and heading back to my apartment to get my things.


End file.
